The Arrow of the Sea
by Herria
Summary: PIRATE!AU. (royai) The search for a treasure, recover a ship stolen years ago, secrets, cross the seas laden with contraband rum. Pirate life is the best life.(still a bad summary) (corrected some of the mistakes)
1. Life, Now

**_-Life Now-_**

* * *

 ** _April, 1636._**  
 ** _Port Tortuga ._**

"Captain, Captain!" shouted someone on the other side of the door knocking hard on the wood. "We should be sailing in a couple of hours."

"Damn it, Breda, here's a man trying to sleep," he grunted in a bad mood.

Twenty minutes later and with his characteristic calm he left his cabin, adjusting his belt from which all his weapons hung, behind him two beautiful girls who laughed and whispered to each other. Their colourful dresses stood out from the sobriety of the rest of the crew. Roy said goodbye to the girls when they got off the boat and turned with a huge smile on his face to look at his team.  
His right hand was carefully checking the boxes on deck. She wore her long blond hair tied up in a messy bun and when she moved her bracelets and beads tinkled, making a soft sound of tiny bells. Her white shirt drew her curves and she seemed to shine under the sun of the southern seas.

"Petty Officer Swallow, how's the cargo going?"  
"All right, sir," she muttered without looking up from the papers.

"Is anything missing?" he insisted, smiling trying to get her to look at him.

"Yes, sir, a lot of things," she snorted in a bad mood giving the documents to the red-haired sailor who had woken him up.

"All right gentlemen, we've got work to do, let's go everybody," he said in a loud voice, gesturing exaggeratedly with his arms. "If we manage to load the boat, we will spend the night in Tortuga."

Queen Elizabeth was rocking in the calm waters of the free port of Tortuga. It wasn't a very big ship. It was barely twelve meters long and was old; it had hundreds of repairs, but it was fast and was good for smuggling and pillaging, which in the end was the most important thing. A bunch of children, the street rats of the island were loading the illegal rum onto the ship. For a handful of coins, anyone was willing to work no matter how hard it was. Captain Mustang, hands on his waist, gazed proudly at his beloved ship.

"Isn't it a bit brazen of you to name your ship after a queen whom you plunder every chance you get?" said a voice full of arrogance behind Roy.

"I am the captain of the ship and give it whatever name I want," he replied irritably as he recognized that voice.

"Be thankful that you are in Tortuga, otherwise I would stop you right now for insulting the crown, Captain Mustang."

"You should be thankful that you are in Tortuga, otherwise I would put my sword through you right now, Commodore Fox."

"Has this stupid egos fight ended, Sir? We still have to finish loading the ship," Riza snorted as she stood beside him as she guided one of the children down the catwalk.

"Yes, petty officer" he turned to look at her, smiling, but she didn't smile back.

He snorted in annoyance and last looked at the stupid officer of the royal army who kept smiling arrogantly as he walked away from the port.

It was noon and Mustang, along with several members of his crew, was on his way to "Sweet Kattalin", one of the port's canteens.  
It was always crowded, since they have the best lamb stew on this side of the ocean. They sat at one of the tables, starving to death, shouting at the waitresses, acting as if they were in their own house.

"Get your dirty boots off my table, Mustang," the owner of the place grunted." Did you grow up in a pigsty?"

"Catalina, my love" interrupted Havok, taking her by the waist."I missed you tonight."

"You just miss something to put your hands on, you scoundrel, water rat," she snorted away from him. "Wipe that rogue smile off your face, pirate, I'm not going to fall for your cheap tricks."

"That's why I like you so much, Catalina, that mouth of yours..." he smiled brazenly and threw a kiss as he sat on the bench.

The owner of the place was a brunette with wild and curly hair, generous curves and ravishing smile, any man would fight in mourning for looking at her cleavage. She was cynical and foul-mouthed, and capable of putting up a good fight. He liked her, but above all she was a good friend of his petty officer.  
Catalina had a strange hobby; she collected "wanted" posters of all the villains, delinquents and other thugs who walked through Tortuga. Decorated the walls of the canteen and every time someone was on the wall for the first time, they had to pay for everyone's drinks.

"Why am I"Baby face Mustang"?" he asked looking at his poster whit a sulking sign. " It's stupid."

"Because you are incapable of growing a decent beard, sir," Breda joked, unbuttoning his pants, ready to have a great feast.

"Why is Havoc" Pretty face, Havoc?" Roy insisted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I have it, boss," he replied, scratching his blonde beard.

After the delicious food and paying for the part of the sailors who had stayed on the ship, they returned to port. There they spent the afternoon finalizing the preparations for departure, delaying until the next morning the time to go to sea.  
When night fell, and this time with all his crew, they left Queen Elizabeth to enjoy the crazy nights of Tortuga. Walking through its crowded streets where all kinds of crooks and bad people gathered.

"I have things to do," said Riza disappearing into one of the dark alleys without giving him time to say anything.  
A tall sailor, with black hair tied up in a ponytail and ears full of earrings, stood beside him and cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner.

"May I speak freely, Captain?" he asked mockingly.

"Hughes, please, put the formalities in your ass..."he said, circling his eyes, but without taking his sight away from the alley through which she vanished.

"What have you done now?"

"I haven't done anything," he turned his head to look at his friend.

"I don't think our beloved boatswain thinks so," Maes smiled and softly elbowed his ribs.

"She wants to go by the Arrow, but we are unready to go after Bradley," he explained shaking his head.

"You always say the same thing... What's your excuse now?"

"A small ship, inexperienced crew, she and I grew up on a pirate ship, but now half of the boys are inexperienced criminals or fishermen bored of working, dry feet, immature... They are unprepared for such a business..."

"Then you'll find another excuse. I know you do it by the map, Roy, I'm not an idiot, nor is she, she's not a lady in distress, she's a pirate. Besides Elisabeth Hawkeye is dead to everyone, nobody is looking for her."

"I will not risk her life for a stupid ship or a stupid treasure."

"Which are important to her, are her inheritance, her legacy and you are denying her the right to claim them."

"Whose side are you on, Maes?"

"On the side of justice, adventure and greed my dear say there are more than ten thousand gold coins in Hawkeye Treasure and precious stones the size of your head."

"They also say he had a daughter with a mermaid..."

"Who knows? Riza is the best swimmer in the crew."

"Shut up, Hughes, lets drink before those river rats end up with all the rum."

And they drank to the point of exhaustion.

He was drunk, very drunk, like the rest of his men crawling around the ship, he wasn't sure how he got there.  
Riza threw him on the bed. He extended his arms, trying to look as seductive as possible, without achieving it at all, Riza muttered something between her teeth and leaned on the bed to be able to remove his boots.  
Then she grabbed him by the flaps of his jacket to incorporate him.

"I like you to undress me," he whispered as she took off his jacket and threw it to the floor.

"Well, I hate it when you're this drunk," she said, pulling his belt from which hunged a musket, foil and a dagger.

"I love you so much," he whispered, running one hand around her waist so that she would sit next to him.

"I know..." she answered, unlacing the handkerchief on his head.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, holding her face in his hand.

"Yes," she answered in a whisper letting the heat of his hand warm her cheek.

"You know, this morning's girls were Cats, they fought with Mama and needed a place to spend the night... they were not... they... I actually slept on that couch over there " he reluctantly pointed to a leather armchair.

"I know, I was myself a Midnight Mama's girl once, I can recognize my own sisters," she smiled unbuttoning his shirt, taking her time to enjoy the touch of his skin.

"I just wanted to make you jealous."

"I know that too..." carefully caressed his scarred chest and smiled sweetly.

"It didn't work, did it?" He asked with a small drop of hope in his voice.

"No," she replied, nodding her head solemnly, causing a necklace to come out of her chest.

Roy smiled as he saw the little heart hanging from her neck and touched it with his fingers.

"Sleep with me," he begged, playing with the little piece of gold between his fingers.

"No, I'm still angry," she replied, moving away from him.

"Are you going to abandon your captain in this pitiful state?"

"Yes," she smiled, leaning over him and kissing his lips. " I don't sleep with drunken men."

"I know... Unless you're drunk too," he got up with agility, despite his terrible drunkenness and grabbed her by the butt, smiling like a fool. Riza also smiled, kissed him and quickly pulled away, leaving his beloved captain seated, eyes closed, waiting for another kiss.

"It's bedtime, Captain Mustang," she replied, pushing him onto the bed again, trying to look serious.

"I love you."

"You already told me that."

She left the cabin without looking back.

* * *

This is the first fic that I write in English, so if you see any type of error, do not hesitate to say it so that I can correct myself. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading me.


	2. Life, Then

**_-Life then-_**

* * *

 _ **July, 1624.**_

 _ **Aerugo Coast.**_

A few yards into the sea lay, rocked by the waves, a beautiful ship of dark wood, three masts and luminous white sails. "The Arrow of the Seas" was a magnificent ship. A brig of 24 meters in length with ten guns per band had capacity for 90 well-off men but despite its size was light and moved quickly both in the deep sea and on the coast, but certainly its most recognizable part was the bow mask, a representation of Medea, mother of witches, daughter of Triton and a nymph, was painted in bright colours and her hair at the wind seemed to break the waves. It was also the ship of a terrible pirate, Berthol Hawkeye, feared and known from one side to the other.  
The kids threw themselves exhausted on the sand, covered in sweat, letting the waves wet their bare feet.

"Look at this," Roy said as he stood trying to catch his breath. He reached into his pocket and showed her a thin gold chain from which hung a medallion in the shape of a burning heart. "It's my part of the loot, the Captain says I earned it on my own merits," he said with pride.

"It's a Sacred Heart," Elisabeth murmured, looking with attention at the little heart that swayed in front of her eyes.

"It's for you," he smiled extending his hand but she turned her head.

"I don't want jewelry. What I want is to be able to participate in the pillages," she muttered angrily, snatching the chain from her hands. "This is ridiculous, till a few months ago I was"the little captain" and now I'm just the girl on the boat. How is it possible they didn't realize I was a girl?"

"I guess they didn't pay attention to the captain's little brat but now you're twelve years old and you have tit...," He turned as red as a tomato when he realized what he was going to say and quickly changed the subject. "You've never behaved like a girl does," suggested the young boy shrugging his shoulders.

"How's a girl supposed to behave, Roy?" she asked irritated, pursing her lips.

"The crew is very superstitious, and your father wants to protect you..."He stuttered more and more nervous.

"You have no idea what you're saying," she interrupted full of anger."I don't want it," she grumbled, returning the necklace.

He looked at her sadly, without taking his eyes off the small piece of gold that swayed in front of him.

"Listen to me carefully, Liz, when I become captain of my own ship, you will sail beside me and you will be able to do whatever you want. You will see, you are an excellent pirate, a great swordsman and your aim is impressive. It doesn't matter you are a girl..."

She smiled at that childish statement of intent and sat a little closer to him.

"Keep the necklace; it's not a jewel. It's a promise, my promise," he said, placing the necklace in her hand and closing it with his own.

"Thank you Roy" whispered squeezing the necklace against her chest.

They stared at the sea in silence until they heard the screams of the helmsman approaching from the beach, professing all sorts of insults to the boy for not being at his post and skipping his chores.

"And now get to work because from a cabin boy to captain you can't go by magical means" Elisabeth stood up holding out her hand to help him up"

"Yes, little captain, I guess for the moment I'll have to take your orders..." he joked blocking in front of her. "If Old Will doesn't hang me from the major mizzen," he added as he listened to the plethora of punishments the helmsman had prepared for him.

 **...**

 ** _September, 1628._**

Pirate life, best life prayed the old song. Which was only true if you were something more than an eighteen-year-old sailor, perched on the ratchet stick, punished to stand guard for sighed as he sat on the sail and saw the captain's young daughter holding the helm while the old helmsman gave her lessons in navigation. She was wearing black trousers and a blue shirt. The rising wind her hair her laugh and distracting from the of her master. A and badly faced who was only in a mood if around, although him for that. Liz looked up at the sky and greeted him smiling, it was as if she could tell he was looking at her. But it wasn't very difficult either, he always did.  
He lifted himself up again and contemplated the magnificent horizon. Enjoying the view, the smells, the colours, the sun warming his face. He loved the sea, there was something wild and untamed about it. The song told no lie, even when he was punished.

At that very moment something caught his attention, a ship sailing too close to them.

"Ship in sight," he shouted with all his might. "The Hammer to starboard"

No matter how much he shouted, no one seemed to hear him. The wind carried the sound of his voice in the other direction. Until it was too late, the first cannon fire made him lose his balance and he had to hold on to the order to avoid falling into the deck and breaking his head against the ground. He descended the ladder as fast as he could. Bradley's ship attacked them by surprise, the entire crew ran to defend their posts. The guns made a deafening noise. Everything was chaos around them. All were screams and orders that were repeated from one to another. He had to defend The Arrow. He had to defend his home... He crossed with his companions who, covered with blood, constantly loaded the cannons. And with an unusual speed. In a consciously meditated plan they were boarded, the ship was filled with pirates. Who shot down the unprepared crew. He ran through the fortress dodging bodies and enemies. He was one of the youngest sailors, more agile, but seemed incapable of repelling the attack. He ran to port, looking for something to fill the cannons with, something to defend himself with. He could hardly hear anything and the smoke barely let him see.  
Suddenly he saw someone approaching him; it was Old Will with an inert body in his arms.

"What happened,?" he asked frightened as he recognized her, she was very pale from the loss of blood, she wasn't moving and couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

"A cannon shot...I found her under the rubble; she doesn't wake up...we have to get her out of here," he explained hysterically. "She can't stay on the boat."

"What?" He couldn't understand anything; they were in the middle of a fierce battle.

"We are losing," Will said in defeated form.

"We have to fight," he insisted, a part of him wanted to go back to starboard. Kill all those bastards who came to disturb his home. But something tied his feet to the ground.

"What do you think Bradley's men will do to a young woman like her?" cried the angry old helmsman. "Don't be an idiot boy, help me get her on the lifeboat."

"Damn it, old man, I want to fight, a man does not abandon his boat, it is cowardly. Why do you do this?"protested angrily, The Arrow of the sea seemed to be in flames and he was being treated like a small child.

"If there's anyone who loves her, more than I do on this damn boat, it's you, boy," he shouted from the top of the deck. "Protect her."

He didn't know what to say as the waves that the Arrow produced as it moved removed the small boat away from the battle.

They had been three days in a small semi-abandoned fishermen's cabin, placed in one of Turtle Island's that time Elisabeth had been travelling between consciousness and unconsciousness, ravaging from fever, had cleaned and bandaged her wounds and felt unable to leave her side. He wet the cloth and returned it to his forehead, then leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. When he lifted his head again, she was looking at him, and she was pale and thick drops of sweat bathed her forehead.

"Hey, where are we? What the hell happened,?," she asked in an exhausted whisper.

He was unable to answer her questions, and she tried to sit up, released a groan full of pain and he ran to hold her.

"The Arrow was assaulted a few days ago by Captain Bradley," he explained in calm, meditating on the following words.

"Has no one survived?" she asked after a dread silence.

"I don't know."

He tried to explain to her what had happened. What he had seen and how they had reached that place. Liz listened in silence, without taking her eyes away from him. She looked tired, there was much sadness in her eyes, but she didn't say a word, nor cry. She only hugged her knees in silence, hiding her head between her legs. Leaving him paralysed, unable to do anything but squat in front of her and remain silent.

"Can I ask you something?" he muttered nervously, not quite sure how to start the conversation.

She didn't lift her head, but she noticed how all the muscles in her body were tightening. Feeling where the whole thing was going, after all the clothes she was wearing weren't hers.

"Your back... What?," he swallowed, he didn't know what to say, he had been thinking about it for days, searching for explanations, looking for a meaning to what he had seen.

But she didn't say anything, nor moved, she just let out a long sigh.

"I don't want to be intrusive but... Did you want that?,"he insisted on caressing her head with care.

"No!" she said almost shouting "Of course not," she continued lowering the tone of her voice to just one inaudible whisper.

"I don't understand anything... it's a map... a part...The map on your father's wall... in his cabin... I spent hours looking at it and couldn't even understand it...Why? When? I can't understand it...

"It turns out that your beloved captain wasn't as good as you thought," she said, raising her head to look into his eyes. "He was nothing but a monster."

"Fuck, Liz, when did this happen? Why,?"Everything was more and more confusing, he reached out to touch her face but she turned off.

"Two years ago," she said, looking away.

"What?" he shouted angry holding her by the shoulders to make her look at his face "Why the fuck didn't you say anything to me? Where was I? Nobody on the boat noticed?

"You're hurting me," she whipped away from him without daring to look up from the floor."Do you want to hear the fucking story? Well, The bloody treasure is real. Hawkeye was obsessed with it. He was almost sick. Every night he lifted the planks of his room to contemplate it. As the years went by, he became more paranoid. He mistrusted everyone. He believed someone was going to betray him. He changed the gold place. I don't know where he hid it," she interrupted herself to get oxygen. "We had returned from Drachma, loaded with tobacco. Hawkeye took out a large amount of money on the black market and distributed it. His great act of generosity. All the crew came out to celebrate, except me, he forced me to stay."She clenched her fists tightly until they lost their colour."He came into my cabin, asked me to do him a favour... I said yes...I...let him... I allowed him..."she shut up again muttering things that only she could hear.

"Liz, it is not your fault for what that son of a bitch did to you..." he interrupted her by holding her arms gently.

"I should have stopped him. I'm a pirate. I can fight, but all I was able to do was cry and ask him to stop."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he implored incredulously, his voice full of sadness.

"My father would have killed anyone who knew," she muttered, burying the head between her knees.

"But I... would have done something... would have..."he tried to continue trying to convince himself that he would have been able to do something to help her.

"Roy... I don't want to talk about this..."she cut him dry.

"But...Liz."

"Leave me alone, cabin boy" she shouted, lying down again and turning her back "I want you to leave, please."

He went out of the hut, dizzy. He remembered that night to perfection, the men had taken him away. They wanted to make him a real "man."He got drunk and spent the night with a precious redhead with a freckled face, he still remembered the mole between her breasts. He sat on the sand feeling terribly guilty, angry with himself. He was her friend and had been unable to notice what was going on.

"It was strange to see you outside the hut," he heard behind him and became aware that it was getting dark.

He recognized the voice; it was Maes Hughes a young man who had found them on the beach, when he was so desperate to save her that he hadn't repaired on his own wounds. He offered them his help without asking questions and without asking anything in return. And if it wasn't for him, he would have gone crazy. Roy had never seen such a display of generosity on the part of a stranger.

"She's awake," he answered, standing up.

"And how is your friend?" he asked, throwing a shiny green apple that he picked in flight.

"I think she's fine, but she needs to rest."

Maes pulled as high as he could, he was quite tall and would have been imposing but there was nothing but skin and bones in him.  
"I have heard rumours in the village... Bradley attacked The Arrow...And killed all the crew, they talk about the treasure. And they say the daughter has the map. But they didn't find any woman on the was three days ago...the day of your shipwreck and...I have seen her back and...".

Before he could finish the sentence he put the tip of his foil in his throat. Maes was paralysed, feeling like a small trail of blood slipping down his neck to the inside of his shirt. He raised his hands very slowly dropping the bag of provisions to the ground.

"Listen to me Maes, you have helped us. You have sheltered us and I thank you but I will not hesitate to cut your throat and throw you to the sharks. If you say a single word on the map, of her... I'll kill you," threatened him with rage. He had spent some horrible days. It was the worst moment of his bloody life. He wasn't going to tolerate being blackmailed by a punk.

"I think it would be an unfair fight between a pirate," he said, emphasizing the last word, "and a poor fisherman, we can negotiate this situation.

"We have no money; we have nothing at all. You picked us up from the shore, you know that," insisted pricking him again.

"You can offer me something I've always wanted..." despite the situation, he was calm, full of confidence, as if he had nothing to lose.

"What?" Roy raised an eyebrow he was curious, and Maes drew a sly smile full of complicity.

"Life at sea, piracy, I want to sail the seas, know other worlds, other cultures, I want to fall in love in every port, I want to drink rum..." he explained with his arms extended, full of emotion, enjoying like a child.

"You make it sound fucking romantic, Maes," he said, pulling his sword out of his throat, smiling wide. "All right, you'll be part of my crew, but you'll see that being a pirate is a far cry from those dreams of yours.

"Your crew? Do you have a ship?"he asked with sarcasm.

"That's the plan."


	3. Elisabeth Hawkeye was dead

**-Elisabeth Hawkeye was dead-**

* * *

 _ **September 1630.**_

 **Tortuga**

Elisabeth Hawkeye was dead. Riza Swallow looked like her, but they weren't the same person. It had been two years since she woke up in that hut and could still remember the pain of her wounds and the pain of her heart. Because she would not forget what she heard. What she told, everything she had lost. Her home, her life, her family, her beloved Old Will. Who had raised her, had taught her to read and write, to navigate and steer, to read the wind and maps. The man who told her stories of mermaids and lost civilizations. Who was more of a father than Berthol ever was. She had loved him very much, and his loss was one more notch in her battered heart.  
It took her a couple of weeks to recover, they had been really fortunate. Maes had taken care of them and had protected them in a moment when they were vulnerable. That guy was a good man, and they weren't plenty. Roy didn't realize it, because he was another big-hearted idiot. But anyone in Hughes' position had sold out their secret to the first pirate who took him on board.

Deep in her heart she felt sorry for corrupting such a noble soul. He wanted to be a pirate, but he wasn't only kind. He was intelligent, an exceptional strategist. The kind of fellow you want on your team, it was he who thought that she should change her wasn't safe anymore and since the demise of his former crew and the capturing of the Arrow. The tales about his father's hidden treasure had grown to the point of touching the ridiculous.

She chose swallow because that's what Will called her and it was a good way to honour his memory. and Riza was a diminutive of her name in some places in Amestris.

There were the three of them, without money and with a lot of plans, because she had gone falling along with a couple of hopeless dreamers. She needed to be more realistic, clinging to reality to feel safe.  
The three of them went to the port every morning until they were shipped. Any job was worth to them, whatever for a penny. But she was never hired, no one wanted women on their ships. That made her furious, she spent a long time alone in the bloody cabin, which brought her nightmares, meanwhile they were at sea.  
It was Maes who introduced her to Mama Midnight.

Mama Midnight was an old black lady; she was big, with huge and expressive dark eyes. She always wore her hair covered with headscarves and always wore bright colours, she was intelligent, hard, kind and her house was always open to anyone who needed her help, she had been a slave, she was ripped from her native land for working in the new world, people told stories about her, thousands of stories, they said she killed her masters, that she cursed them and condemned them to farm their own land for eternity, as living dead.

She knew how to survive, life had taught her by beating and yet she was generous and kind, a benefactor. She was the queen of Tortuga, the protector, she ruled a small theater in which the plays that Crown banned were represented. She knew quite well the people with money would pay a lot of cash to see the forbidden plays. if they took the risk to travel to the dangerous island and she would take advantage of it.  
So, she got the money that she needed, because she took care of all the women who walked by her house. gave them work, a home, fed them, dressed them, taught them to fight, to defend themselves. She also taught them to take care of each other, generating a chain of sorority, of sisterhood. In which all of them felt protected and surrounded by their sisters. All of this to ensure no girl was forced to sell her body to fill her belly.  
The women who came to Tortuga were running away from their boring and corseted lives on the other side of the world. And she wasn't going to allow prostitution was the price they had to pay for their freedom. They weren't going to leave one life of servitude for another.  
There were whores in Tortuga, as everywhere else, just that they claimed their weight in gold. Literally.  
Mama Midnight was also a witch, a voodoo practician or so she said to all those who came to her in search of good luck in their journey. Or curses for their enemies.

The only problem is she hated the theater, or rather she hated exposing herself to the public. So she did what she could scrub, sew, teach the girls how to fight anything. But she wanted to sail, the land dried her soul. She could handle the boat better than the damn fishermen of Tortuga. Then the filibusters that docked in its port. She did not resign herself to giving up, whenever she came to the port looking for someone to board her.  
She tried several times, dressed as a man waiting for the luck to be on her side. On one occasion he sailed in a small boat that transported tobacco between the colonies. She felt full of life, no matter how hard the work she was given. Until a seaman discovered that she was a woman and tried to abuse her. She took out one of his eyes and cut off his hand defending herself from his attack. but the captain locked her up, blaming her for the simple fact of being a woman.  
On another occasion, shortly after sailing, she was discovered again and thrown overboard and she had to swim back to shore.  
This time she had been on a fishing boat and again she had been caught, locked in the hold, forced to clean her guts.  
She walked into Mama's house stinking, covered in shit and very, very tired. Mama looked at her from top to bottom and without saying a word shook her head in a reproachful gesture. Catalina, who was chattering at the bar, went up to the room behind her.

"Another rough trip, Riza?" she asked worried as she helped her in heating water for the bathtub.

"What do you think,?" she said, taking off the stinking layers of dirty clothes and throwing them in a basin.

"I think you're crazy; that's what I think," she replied with a disgusted face, taking the basin out of the room into the inner courtyard to keep that horrible smell away from the room.

Riza filled the bathtub with hot water and undressed to get inside. Quickly Catalina came back to her side and began to search in a small box, next to her bed.

"Here, you're going to enjoy it; I've done it myself," she said, giving her a bar of soap. "It's made with bayahiba roses and lemons."

"You're an artist, Catalina, it smells amazing," she said, bringing it up to her nose. "But I'm going to ruin it,"

"I can do more, don't worry," she replied pouring a pitcher of hot water over her head. "God, you stink, Riza."

"I know, I've got dirt and grime all over every corner of my body," she replied, rubbing her skin with an old twisted rag. "Besides, I have so many sores that I can barely move my arms, I'm exhausted, they caught me again..."

"Didn't you think about not risking your life?" her friend asked annoyed, throwing herself on the pillows.

"I can't live without the sea, Cata," she replied, rubbing her skin hard.

"You can't live if they kill you," she retorted very angrily.

"I know," she hugged her knees and rested her head on them."But...I just want to sail. I know it's hard to understand, but it makes me happy. It makes me feel free, the breeze Cata, surfing the waves. I don't have words to describe that feeling. It's better than an orgasm...It's so unfair I feel like crying."she sighed frustrated, stretching like a cat.

She washed her hair with the soap that her friend had given to her. And she felt clean, fresh and happy for the first time in weeks.

"I just want you to take care," grumbled her friend passing her a clean towel that she had been warming by the brazier.

"I really wanted to get this dirt off of me," she said, taking the towel and wrapping it around her body. " Now I need a good fuck or a good drunk."

"Well, I know a place where we can do both," she exclaimed snapping her fingers. "Come on baby, get dressed and let's go."

 **...**

 ** _May 1633_**  
 **Mama's Theater.**

She was in the middle of a dress test. The tailor measured her in a red dress, in which she found it hard to was an incredible outfit, with a stunning neckline, a lace on the back and a voluminous skirt. The colour was gorgeous, and the fabric was soft and nice to the touch. It was almost a piece of art, very unlike anything she would have chosen. Comfort first of all, to be able to fight, to run away if it was necessary, to climb the ratchet stick, to dance...But a small part of her loved wearing that kind of dress.

The corset squeezed her ribs, but the sizes had to be taken this way, so any of the girls could put it on. The play was a mockery of Palace life, representing gossip and disappointments, skittles, betrayals and romances. Mama was very exigent with the wardrobe.

When the door slammed open, Roy ran towards her.

"Riza, we've got it!" he shouted exultantly, holding her hand without giving her time to react. "Come on, run!"

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion. "I have to change.

"There's no time," he was so excited that he couldn't hear her. He just laughed, they ran through the troubled streets. Until they reached the harbor and stopped in front of an old fishing boat with two masts and squared sails."It's ours, at last," he proudly said pointing to the ship.

He looked at her with an enormous smile that made him look much younger than he was. They entered the boat and without letting go of her hand. He showed one by one all the rooms of the boat, it still had the smell of fish and was cracked. It had leaks and needed a hand of paint as a matter of urgency. Roy wouldn't stop chattering about all the arrangements he wanted to make. Where he would place all the stuff. How the he wanted the bow mark. How their life was going to be from now on.

They arrived in a large room, with a desk, an old brown leather sofa and a bed.

"And this is the captain's cabin, but you can have it, I can share a room with the crew and...,"

She had to contain the desire to laugh. So she kissed him, passed her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. He was incapable to respond, until he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You can't leave me your cabin," she whispered when they split up. "You don't just have to be a captain; you have to look like one."

She smiled for a second before kissing him again. And then she was aware of how long she had wanted to do that, to be in his arms, to touch him, to kiss him, to feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

"Liz..." whispered a few inches from her lips without opening her eyes, gripping her against him.

"You shouldn't call me that." she muttered, leaning her head against his forehead.

"We are alone," he answered, running with his fingers through the ribbons in her back, drawing with his hands the curves of her body.

"You know, cabin boy, I've been waiting a long time for you to touch me like this," she declared, biting her lips as she pulled his hair.

"You could have given me clearer signals..." he said, crossing his arms behind her back. "You're uneasy to read."

She laughed and kissed him again. Put her fingers through his hair, stroked his neck, covering his jaw with small kisses bit the lobe of his ear and he let out a little groan.

He didn't let her go. He was biting her neck, running through her body nearly frantic. He pressed her tight against him. He didn't even want the air to pass between them. He crept with her to the bed and fell backwards.  
Riza sat astride on him and leaned over as she unbuttoned his shirt and the small heart-shaped necklace slipped from her neck.

"I can't believe you keep this trinket," he said as he saw it. "I have found better gold in the guts of cod, besides that stone is false."

"You have no ideas of precious things, cabin boy, this is not a jewel, it is the promise of a dreamer," she whispered holding the necklace in her hands. "I've never had a better jewel."

He sighed in surrender and holding her by the waist gently sat her on the bed.

"This place is horrible, it smells like fish," he mumbled, pulling her hair away from her face.

"I'm not a princess," she replied, biting on his neck.

"You look like one in that dress and you smell the same," he kissed her cheek with a gentle smile and put his mouth to her ear."Listen, there's nobody in the cabin and it's clean, let's go there Okay?"

"Okay"

They walked by the hand to the beach; his hand gave off a nice feeling of warmth and every step that gave increase her desire. Fluttered in her belly and made her feel anxious and nervous at the same time. If she had stopped, she wouldn't have been able to continue, because her legs were shaking, so she let herself be carried away by him.

She closed the door behind her and looked at him laughing nervously, it was odd to be there, now, she bit her lips waiting for him to tell anything. But all Roy did was look at her in silence, with a cheeky smile and eyes full of desire.

He moved closer to her without stopping to smile. Grabbed her face with one hand and ran it to the nape of her neck, sticking his fingers through her hair.

He hugged her and with one hand began to untie the cord that tied the dress to her back. He dropped her dress to the floor along with the corset, and she let out a relieved breath. And she didn't know if it was because of the pressure of the corset or because she was almost naked in front of him at last. She was only wearing a white inner dress.

"Better this way?"He asked, laughing without releasing her, she nodded and leaned on his shoulder and remained so for a long time.

He didn't stop holding her, while he was kissing her, she tied herself to his waist with her legs and kicked her feet to drop her shoes. Roy walked around the cabin with her in his arms, whispering in her ear how beautiful she was. He let her fall on the bed as he took off his shirt.  
He hurried to get rid of his boots and then, in a hurry, he put his lips back on her neck, her chin, her eyelids...  
This wasn't meant to be like that; it was supposed to be wild, something animal, like a few minutes before on the ship.  
But he was touching her as if she were done of glass. And she wanted to caress every inch of his skin. Run her fingers through all the little scars that adorned his body. Feel the bones of his spine at her fingertips. She didn't just want it; she needed it.  
He took off her white dress and stared at her with the sweetest smile she had ever seen in him.  
And he lay next to her without saying a word, just touching her arm and giving her little kisses on the lips.  
Finally, he took her face with both hands and deepened in a kiss that made her gasp a groan, almost agonic charged with desire.  
Roy laughed again, standing on her, she started kissing his chest, passing her arms behind his back, as she wrapped her legs around him in a subtle invitation. She wanted to feel him from inside, to make him part of her, to claim him to herself.  
He began to move very slowly, so warm and tender, and she settled into that rhythm that made her vibrate.

"Riza..."

Not only his voice. His whole body shouted her name. The way his muscles were stretched, the drops of sweat slipping down his skin. His groans, everything was for her. Because of her. The touch of his skin against hers filled her with an unexpected heat. And his kisses more and more deep were as hot as the honeydew of rum. Making her wanting to cry and scream and laugh. And each beat of his hip against hers brought her closer to ecstasy.  
Roy moved like a wild animal and she wanted more and more of him until he collapsed exhausted over her body.  
She closed her eyes, unable to cease smiling, caressing his hair, listening him breathe as she tried to calm the beats of his exhilarated heart.

She woke up a moment later and Roy was with his head resting on her chest. And his arms behind her back. He was holding her firmly against him and his eyes were closed.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she felt him hugging her even tighter.

"Yeah, I think I'm happy; that's all" he lifted his head and moved over the bed, resting his head on her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed her lips and smiled in a sweet way, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Do you think we will do this again?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why not? It was very good...," she pinched his cheek smiling and made herself comfortable in his arms.

He gave her back the smile, but there was something sad behind it and her heart began to shrink.

"I know you perfectly, Roy, I know something is going through your head," she murmured, pulling his bangs away from his face.

"Then don't make me say it,"

"Okay, this is perfect, to be here with you, this is perfect," she said, and he let out a relieved sigh and then smiled hugging her again.

She let out a giggle, and he began to roll his hand over her neck very slowly.

"Do you think we can do it again right now?" he said touching her breast, running his hand down her belly with many care.

"That's my line, Captain."

He smiled in a wild way and placed himself over her, resting his hands on the bed, and devouring her with his gaze.

"Say it again, call me that way," he begged while looking at her as if she were a hunting prey.

"Is it any kind of fetish?" she asked, running her fingers across his chest."Do you like giving orders?" she insisted, licking her lips.

"Don't be mean to me," he said into her ear, biting the lobe of her ear.

"Fuck me, my captain," she whispered, putting her hands around his neck to get him back to her.

* * *

I don´t know what to say. LOL  
so thank you very much for spending a bit of your time reading this.  
hugs !


	4. Dances and dark clouds

**-Dances and dark clouds-**

* * *

 ** _May, 1636_**

 **The Xing Coast**

Queen Elizabeth was sailing with the wind at the helm and was so fast that it seemed to fly. They returned from Jaijing, one of Xing's largest ports, after downloading half of the contraband rum and bringing back a shipment of gunpowder and other explosives.

"Are you in a better mood now, huh?" Maes asked, approaching her chewing a piece of dried meat.

"I like Xing," she replied, leaning on the rudder. " It's so colourful, so vibrant, it's a fantastic place."

Maes rested on the rudder and smiled widely at her. She knew what was on the way. Either he wanted to know something or he wanted to ask her something.

"Don't you think you're being too rude to our beloved captain?" he enquired with a rogue smile, aware that he wasn't asking a question but a reproach.

"Maes... don't stand up for your friend," she replied without taking her eyes off the horizon. "He doesn't need it."

"Where is he, by the way?"he asked again, looking around. "I haven't seen him this morning."

"Our beloved captain is curing his hangover, one more time," she said pointing to Roy who was perched on the main mast, glancing at the horizon with a small telescope. "You drink so much."

"We drink because of lovesick" he placed a hand on his chest in an attempt to win her sympathy.

"You drink because you love liquor, don't make dumb excuses for me" she blew out the locks of her bangs and laughed, giving up the talk."By the way, what's all the racket on deck,? "she wondered, curious due to the stir formed by the rest of the crew.

"Oh, Fuery has crossed the equator for the first time and they are piercing his ear," he explained with enthusiasm, laughing out loud.

"Poor kid" murmured rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"He's older than you," he chuckled, grabbing her by the shoulders."What are you talking about?"

"I have an older soul," she replied, moving away from him. "Or I'm more tired"

"How old were you on your first time?" he asked curiously, touching her earrings.

"I was three when I crossed the equator the first time and six when I made my first trip around the world," she replied full of pride touching her pierced ears.

Maes looked at her in disbelief and she smiled in complicity. They turned when they heard Alex Armstrong's deep laughter on the other side of the deck.

Queen Elizabeth's crew was young, most of them had sailed together before. On other ships and under other captains. Roy had recruited them by affinity and now they were a small family.

Jean Havoc was an attractive, smiling and chatty guy. An orphan who grew up on Tortuga's streets. He had sailed under many flags, as a fisherman, as a soldier. He didn't care, as long as he could fill his pockets.

Breda was without doubt the most cultured of all. He was raised in a monastery, among monks, so he liked good food and good reading. But he was always a rogue, he began stealing cheese in the kitchens and ended up with bigger targets. His bones hit the cells more than once. He hadn't sailed before meeting Roy, but he knew how to read maps better than anyone and had no shame when it came to looting.

Armstrong was a soldier of the royal army. He was a strange man, with a thick voice and amazing strength. Alex was kind and always cared about everyone. He was also a great cook.

Alex himself pulled the rope to release the ratchet sail, and the wind filled it, pushing the ship even faster.

The sea was quiet, Riza left the rudder in the hands of Hughes and moved closer to the stern where Roy was leaning.

"Good morning, Captain" cleared her throat and stood behind him with her hands behind her, standing upright.

"Good morning, Boatswain" he tensed up like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

She put her hand on his back and stood by his side. Roy filled his lungs and glanced at her, she didn't say a word, but left her hand on his back.

"You can breathe, Captain" he pointed softly without looking at him."I've come to see the dolphins."

He breathed in relief and they both gazed at the open sea. Behind them a good part of the team were joking with the young sailor. The noisy laughter of Maes made them cross a curios look and both turned to see what was happening.

Havoc, still with the needle in his hand, burst out laughing at Fuery.

"Come on, Kain, it's no big deal," he said, grabbing his neck and twisting his hair. "You're a pirate! You're a tough guy!"

"It's not because of the pain. It's because you assaulted me like a band of rustlers," he replied, pushing Jean away from him.

"Come on, you beast guy, we've all been through this," he insisted, putting both hands on his shoulders.

The young man twisted his gesture and came closer to the cages that hung from the quarter deck. There were a couple of pigeons fluttering inside.

"Don't call me that," he replied, throwing birdseed inside. "I'm a communications expert."

"Communications expert" mocked Breda, bringing his hands to his big belly."What a way to put it."

Fuery was in charge of the pigeons. They needed them to know if the land was close. He also took care of the cat, a fat orange animal that hunted mice in the hold. Although he was the last addition to the crew, his joy and curiosity had made him indispensable.

It was a good crew, almost a family. Many people were needed to manage a boat, but a few were enough to make it feel like home.

Armstrong was playing the accordion, while the others laughed and clapped their hands, enjoying the improvised concert.

"What are we celebrating?" Roy asked as he approached them.

"Fuery has crossed the equator," replied Breda, who was tuning a violin to start playing himself.

"That's a good reason," he added with his hands on the waist. "Do you dance, Boatswain?

"Excuse me?" Riza raised an eyebrow and took a small step back.

Roy chuckled and took her by the hand and brought her into the middle of the ring that the crew had made.  
He placed a hand on her hip, and she put her hand on his shoulder. The music was cheery, and they were moving along the deck. They danced, while the others clapped and sang along.

Roy didn't take his eyes off her, Riza was smiling shyly keeping her eyes on her feet. Roy was quite obvious sometimes, he was unable to hide what he felt. Each time he brought her back to him, he whispered in her ear, just to make her laugh. She wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't. The way he was looking at her, the warmth of his hand, the simple fact of being next to him made her happy, made her feel safe.

Roy burst out laughing as he threw her at the boys. She also laughed and encouraged the rest of the crew to join them.

"Come on, Fuery, this is for you," Riza said, hooking his elbow and turning him into the circle.

In that improvised party, Roy made Jean do the same thing and everyone started to dance and laugh.  
They were dancing for hours, until huge droplets disrupted their happy gathering.

The clouds crowded into a darker grey.

"A storm is coming,"Roy said, stopping to yell out orders. "Prepare yourselves! Secure the cellar! Bend the sails!"

The wind was growing stronger by the moment. The clouds hit each other with a loud sound. The sky turned black and the night seemed to fall over them. Alongside gallons and gallons of water.

Nothing is more terrifying than a storm at sea, waves can reach 30 meters and everything becomes chaos. The rough sea moved the ship like a nutshell.

They were all eager to lower the sails and Riza ran to the rudder. She had to stay on course, steering the ship so it wouldn't yelling of the sailors was stifled by the wind that roared the sails. The waves reached the deck, dragging everything with them, throwing it into the ocean.

Catching the mast Roy gave orders to his men, but it was almost impossible to hear him.

"Tie yourselves to something! Go down to the cellar," he shouted out loud. "Riza, don't release the rudder!"

The thunders were deafening, and the lightning illuminated the sky giving the ship a frightening image. Pitchers of water fell on them.

Wherever she looked, all the faces were full of terror. The ship heeled like never before, nearly fully rolled and with the waves passing over them.

She barely had time to remove the salty water taste from her mouth. She was scared and took off her belt to tie herself to the rudder. Riza needed to put a lot of strength into her arms to keep the rudder from moving.  
The bow had to be straight, to cut the waters, the waves were dangerously tall. It was almost impossible.

With the rope around his waist, Havoc hooked himself to the bow castle, in order to help Armstrong get closer to him, he threw an additional rope at him.

Riza was screaming at the men to be safe, but no one could hear her. They were running across the deck, trying to save the ship.

Then a huge wave hit Fuery, who was trying to rescue the bird cage and throw him over the edge.

"Man overboard" cried Breda from the ladders.

The panic took hold of her. Roy glanced at her before taking off his coat and boots to jump into the water. She shouted his name in despair, but it was pointless.

She hardly saw, she didn't know what was happening, she cried out against the wind full of rage. She couldn't leave her post, but that's all she wanted. She needed to know what was going on. The water was very cold, but she didn't feel it. The waves passed over and over the boat. The lightning showed her for seconds what was going on, but it was nothing. She wanted to cry, she felt hopeless. She was freaked out and what was worst uninformed.

The storm stopped almost as fast as it came, however the ocean was still agitated and she needed to steer the course.  
When she finished, she was soaked and she quickly untied herself from the rudder.  
She realized she had been holding her breath. Her lungs were burning, and she was unable to calm down.  
She looked around looking for the captain but saw no one. There were only a few sailors who had tied themselves where they could.  
She rushed into the ship, heart in a fist. The staircases seemed endless. She seemed to get nowhere.

The captain's cabin door was closed. She froze in front of it, afraid to take another step.

Roy was sitting on his bed, with a towel on his head. He was staring at Breda who was cleaning the wound on Fuery's forehead.  
The young sailor was pale as a ghost and the captain was smiling, tapping his knee, trying to calm him down.  
Everyone looked up when she reached the had to have a priceless expression because everyone was instantly silent. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was coming out of her throat. She swallowed and grabbed the door frame. Her legs trembled, and she couldn't step into the cabin.

Roy looked at her and tilted his head, full of curiosity, he frowned and told her to move closer with his hand.

"Great job, Boatswain, you've kept us all safe," he said, his voice full of pride.

She was unable to move, afraid her legs would fail. She gazed at them, breathing with difficulty, but didn't say a word.

"Are you all right?" Armstrong asked with concern, moving closer to her. "You look very pale, Swallow Officer."

She looked at him as if she didn't understand the question. Blinked very slowly trying to process the reality, Roy said something that she didn't understand, stared at him and he just smiled. And she couldn't take it anymore.

"You bastard" walked up to him and gave him a push." What were you thinking?"

"A captain does not abandon his men," he explained in complete calm.

He was right, he did the right thing, she would have done the same thing. But... it had been terrifying.

"I know," she mumbled, clenching her fists.

He grinned shamelessly, and she could no longer contain her temper. She smacked his face with a loud slap and came out of the cabin in anger.

As she climbed the stairs, she saw that it had stopped raining, and the scent of wet wood was floating in the air. The storm caused a lot of damage, but he would deal with it later.

Roy filled his lungs with air to gather the courage he needed and approached her. Riza was leaning against the bow mask, still soaked, with her sight lost on the skyline.

"If you don't take off those wet clothes you're going to get sick," he said, standing behind her and dropping a blanket over her head.

"I'm fine," she grunted annoyed, without rolling over to look at him.

"Let's go inside," he insisted, putting a hand on her hip.

"Leave me alone, or I'll throw you overboard," she replied.

"It would be curious, I thought you were angry because I jumped," he said, putting his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.

"Damn, you're an idiot," she sighed, clutching his arms against her. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry" he kissed her hair and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Hello!

Gospeloak, id9916: Thank you very much for your advices, I hope you notice the changes. :)  
I really find this kind of review very useful. Thanks again.  
I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

Anon: Well, Roy has also been sleeping with others before Riza,:D  
Thank you very much for your review.

See you next time!


	5. A town in a bay

**-A town on a bay -**

* * *

 ** _May 1636_**

 **Isthar Bay, Aerugo**

He opened his eyes and saw Riza's drowsy face, scrutinizing him silently. He turned to his side to face her and smiled. The incoming light from the porthole made her bare skin shine.

"Rise and shine, little one," said Roy, who as soon as he opened his eyes was full of energy.

Unlike her, who needed a good while to wake up fully. Riza yawned and narrowed her eyes again.

"What did you do to me last night?" he asked, causing his hand up to his hair so he could play with it. "It's been great."

Riza reached out and stroked his face without barely opening her eyes.

"When we were in Jaijing, in a temple, I met a couple of women. Former concubines of the emperor," she opened her eyes and with an enigmatic look continued speaking."They were priestesses in the temple, the guardians of a book called The Book of Lovers."

"The book of lovers?" moved a little closer to her. "Sounds interesting"

"Very interesting. We talked a lot, and you know that I learn very fast," they were very close. Riza didn't raise her voice beyond the whisper, caressing his neck.

"I know," he replied and felt every inch of his skin bristle.

"They spoke of the 64 ways to drive a man crazy" she licked her lips slowly, letting her eyelashes fall in a deliberate manner.

"So there are still 63?" Roy smile with malice, running his fingers over her skin, which was still shining with sweat.

She clamp her lips and smiled placing her arms around his waist and he did the same, she came closer to him and kissed his collarbone.

"Does this mean you are no longer angry?" he asked, speaking in her ear, sliding his fingertips along the lines of her tattoo.

"Maybe no...For all one knows I was in need. A month without sex is a long time," she looked at him from the corner of her eye before setting her head on the pillow.

Roy felt hurt and performed her his best abandoned puppy face.

"Don't make that face," she reproached by squeezing his nose with a mocking grin on her face. "You look ugly."

He overreacted even more and she laughed.

"Well, I have my defects, but at least I can make you laugh," he snorted sadly.

Riza smiled gently and embraced him with her whole body. Caressing his face, his hair, kissing his cheeks.

"My sweet fool" whispered as she hugged him, who squeezed her tightly.

He loved the smell of her skin, the heat of it, her fingers entangled in his hair.

"I miss you," he muttered, his voice full of sadness.

"I've never left," she replied, caressing the back of his neck.

"I miss our conversations; you only address me when necessary."

"You know why..."

He wanted to go back to sleep with her in his arms, but there was something in his head.

"Riza, we can't go after The Arrow," he sighed, separating himself from her.

"You've said that before," she rebuked incredulously, with a heartbreaking expression.

"I know, but that's what you're thinking," he insisted, staring back at the ceiling.

"Fuck, Roy" mumbled and sat on the bed."I just wanted to be with you. I don't know what the fuck you thought... That this has some hidden intention?"  
Suddenly he felt like an idiot. And very guilty. He didn't dare look at her because he could feel the anger coming from her.

"Otherwise, it's my boat, my legacy, and you don't seem to understand it," she grunted in a bad mood. "That's why I avoid talking to you, I knew we were going to argue and I hate it, because we aren't going to agree."

Riza quickly dressed, stepped out of the cabin, abandoning him alone and naked on the bed.

 **...**

They sailed to Isthar, a city on the coast of Aerugo. They hadn't planned to dock there, since it was a city full of religious people, but the storm had altered their route.  
It was in the centre of a bay, with a small island in the middle. Isthar was a populous place of modest colorful houses. It was beautifully brightened, and people were kind and confident. There were two harbours, separated by the bay, they were in the smallest.

The crew moved on deck, cleaning up the wreckage, even the boys from the dock went up to work. Roy watched attentively around him. There wasn't much damage, but there was a lot to clean up. He sighed frustrated and massaged his temples.

"Are you all right, Cap? Breda asked loading a pile of wet wood.

"I'm fine, sailor," he said, shouldering a pair of planks, "" I was figuring out the cost of the ship's repairs."

"Cheer up boss" Jean said throwing overboard rubble and pieces of wood "We'll fix this right away"

"Xing's gold will go in repairs," Maes muttered, dragging pounds of seaweed across the deck.

"Less talking, more work, gentlemen," Riza said with sleeves and pant legs rolled up, muddy to the knees."There's many work to be done."

"Yes, ma'am" they all replied at once half jokingly, moving quick.

After many hours of exhausting work, they left the Queen Elisabeth somewhat decent. They handed out some coins to the children who had helped them and went to eat a meal in one of the port taverns.  
Maes threw himself on the bench, awaiting their food. They were starving and they were annoying the waitresses. Arguing what to do next because they had to sell the rum in an unknown place.

Ishtar was an old-fashioned port heavily secured by the royal army. It would be challenging for them to go unnoticed and sell the rum to any merchant.  
On the other hand, Breda was enthusiastic arguing that with the anti-alcohol regulations, they would get a good deal.

Riza was quiet, messing with the food on her plate, mind elsewhere. She wasn't listening to any of what they were saying.

"The storm has deflected us for miles..." she heard Havoc say.

"I did what was in my hand," she replied in defense, stepping into the conversation all of a sudden.

"I know, Riz, I say maybe it's fate's thing, let's sell the rum to the highest bidder and enjoy this shitty city," he explained.

"I didn't know you believed in destiny; Havoc" Breda broke up with surprise."Do you have a philosophical preference?"

"Hey, buddy, I haven't eaten yet, there isn't a drop of liquor in my blood, I ain't ready for one of your deep talks," he replied, extending his hands as if a gun was levelled at him.

"Not indeed drinking all the liquor of this city of priests, would it be enough for you to have a conversation on a par with Breda," Maes exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

As soon they were served the food they swallowed with joy.

 **…**

He knocked several times on the door of her cabin. Riza was in a dress and combing her hair. It was dark green, fitted at her waist and tied with a white ribbon on her back. The bulging skirt accentuated her hip and her steep neckline showed her breasts.

Roy puffed, rolled up his sleeves and leaned against the door frame, looking at her with cheek.

"How did you put it on by yourself?" he joked even though the strain was palpable in the air.

She raised her eyebrow looking at him through the mirror, as she fitted her chest into the décolleté.

"I asked Fuery," she explained with her hands between her tits.

"I can do that," he pointed with his head, her reflection.

Riza looked at him again through the mirror and squinted.

She didn't finish fixing her tits at the neckline, until it looked like the way she wanted.

"You look like a lady," he scoffed, taking a long, firm step inward.

"My hair screams pirate," she sighed holding it all in her nape. "I don't know how to fix it."

"I think it's beautiful in any way," he replied, gawking at her.

"Don't suck up to me," she replied without turning around, letting her hair fall on her shoulders.

With a serious face, he walked up to her and gently strained the back of her dress.

"A bit of the tattoo was showing," he whispered, moving his hand over her bare shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied in the same tone of voice, but much colder.

"Where are you going?" he asked, hoping not to sound impudent.

"Over there" she cut, making it clear that she wasn't going to give any explanations, as she ran the comb through her hair.

"One of your secret walks, hu?" he insisted on moving his eyebrows, avoiding the distance that Riza was building between them.

"I can't go to the taverns to sell the rum, I can't go to negotiate the price. I can't do anything in this prudish city. I'm not going to stay on the ship while you have fun."

"No one asks you to do that, Riza," he explained, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know," she said, turning around, folding her arms as well. "Don't get drunk tonight" she gave a small snort along with a smile.

"Turns out there is a lady avoiding all my romantic attempts and I have to drown my sorrows in alcohol," he smiled twisting his mouth and narrowing his shoulders.

"Captain, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

 **….**

There weren't many dens of doom in Isthar, although there was a lot of hypocrisy. The religious fanatics who in the morning called for abstinence. At night, sobbed with their fat hands, the semi-naked women who walked through the darkest streets of the main port. In where they managed to sell their cargo of rum.

There, in the bars everyone bet, gamble and devote themselves to dishonest arts. Crooks, thieves and some pirates like them.

Maes and Jean were playing an interesting poker game in which the most exciting thing was being uncaught cheating.  
Breda was enjoying a enormous portion of roast lamb, while he drank a horrible draught beer.  
A young chick sat on his knees, naked from the waist up and put her breasts on his face.

"I'm sorry, dear; I've already given up my heart," he said, moving away from her but with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I love melancholy faces," she said, holding his face with both hands. "Besides, I ain't seeking your heart, sailor."

"I'm a captain," he replied, gripping her by the waist and making her stand up.

"Oh... that's even better," she pouted and took the pitcher of beer to her lips. "Too bad, we would've had fun," she said, posing it again on the table.

"I don't doubt it," he replied.

Breda looked at him with an enormous smile, but he didn't stop chewing.

"Boss, you arouse interest in women without trying," he joked, setting aside his already empty plate.

"That's because I have an irresistible personal charm" Roy chuckled asking for another jug of beer.

The waiter, who grunted with a loud accent at two idiots who were fighting. Was an old bald man, who seemed as if he hadn't bathed in years. He refilled the glasses of both of them and hobbled back to the bar.

"What are we going to do now? Shall we go back to Tortuga for more rum? Breda asked, hurrying up his jar in one shot.

"We could try to sell the gunpowder in Tarsis; they are in argument with Donbachi, for sure they pay us a lot for such a junk," he let his weight fall on the chair back and gazed at the ceiling, wondering."I have no fucking idea."

"Or we can offer the explosives to both of them and exchange it to the one who offers us a higher price," he said, tapping his forehead with two fingers.

"I do not know if you are a genius or a terrible villain, Breda."

"I can be both, boss."

Roy laughed and patted his officer's back, asking for more beer for both of them.

Maes came up to the table and threw himself onto a chair, complaining he had been plucked. Unlike Havoc who, as a master cheat, won game after game.

 **…**

She was walking through Isthar's crowded market. Merchants were screaming for their products. Fish, fresh vegetables, clothes and all kinds of tools. She was heading for the main port, on the other side where Queen Elizabeth was.

She felt nervous and guilty, she had lied. She had used the storm as an excuse to change tack without being suspicious. For a long time she had been researching, making questions where they docked. Hiding from her crew, smuggling the gold she had earned. Tracking rumours and bribing all manner of idiots.

Finally, she found out the whereabouts of The Arrow. His father's ship, as majestic as she remembered it, was right there before her eyes.

She gathered her bravery and with a calculated seductive smile, moved closer to one of the sailors who was resting by the ship and asked for the captain. With a nasty look, the man looked at her from top to bottom and escorted her into the ship.  
She walked on deck, and thousands of memories came back to her. Everything was in the same place.

Sailors looked at her as if she were a piece of meat, giving her creeps.

"Wait here, miss," the sailor said with an almost wicked smile leaving her in front of the crew quarters. Who started shouting at her dirty things, which she ignored as worthily as she could.

Her escort urged her to follow him and she, pretending to be shy, walked after him. He quit her at the door of the captain's cabin, and her heart was pounding like a wild animal. It sounded so loud that she was afraid Bradley might hear it.

"Come in," he said on the other side of the door.

Trying to hide her shaking hand she opened the door and stepped inside.  
The room was exactly as she recalled it, like a trip to the past.  
Everything was the same, the smells, the colors, the furniture,... all of her father's personal belongings. She almost expected to see her father there, sitting behind his desk.

Painted on the wall, the undecipherable Map, preserved as a masterpiece of drawing.

"What do I owe such a delightful guest?" Bradley asked on the spot.

"I've never been on a boat," she lied, giving a childish tone to her voice." I saw yours in the harbour and asked for the captain."

She smiled with innocence, but Bradley's look caused a chill run down her spine.

"So what do you think of my ship, miss,? He asked, propping the hand on his chin in a gesture of disdain.

"It's wonderful, it's very big..." she said and kept her pantomime.

"You like them big?"

A cold sweat ran down her back as he stood up and approached her. He grinned calmly, his gaze was cold, terrible. She smiled trying to hide how nervous she felt.  
Bradley had more than one head, he had an imposing figure. He placed his huge hand on her face and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why did you come to my ship?" Despite not raising his voice, there was something terrible in the way he spoke, almost inhuman.

"I already told you," she answered, in an attempt to sound confident. "I've ne'er seen a ship and want to..."

"You lie" interrupted in a sharp, almost humiliating way.

"What?I don't... I assure you... I'm telling the truth," She couldn't take her eyes off the huge hand holding her face.

"Shut up" he cut in anger, clutching her neck." I know that some blonde girl has been asking for me in diverse places in Tortuga, Xing..."

"It wasn't me... that wasn't me," she stuttered trying to breathe.

"Who are you?" he asked with hatred, squeezing more tightly.

"I'm from the town; my name is Margarithe," she improvised, grasping her hands to his.

"You lie again," he said in a calm way, breaking away from her. "But we can fix it. Riza took a couple of steps back until she strikes the table.  
Bradley gave her a contemptuous look and left the cabin, locking her in.

When she managed to calm down, she looked around for an exit. She was trapped. She had fucked up. This was a big mistake.  
She wore a dagger on her thigh, but in that dress it was almost impossible to get to it.  
She tried to find something to defend herself with. She was strong enough to knock Bradley out. She grabbed a chandelier and waited for him to return.  
The door opened again, Bradley didn't return alone.  
The chandelier slipped out of her hands when she appreciates the young man with long black hair standing next to him.

"Sweetheart, let me introduce you to one of my best officers. He's been sailing with me for eight years, the officer Kimblee."

That man would be dead, like all the other pirates who sailed with her father, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't think. She couldn't escape. There was no way out.

He knew who she was.

"My beloved Elisabeth... I thought you were dead," Kimblee gave her a cynical smile."I guess I wasn't the only one who found a way to survive."

"I might say so, Kimblee," she rumbled with disdain.

He moved closer to her and entered the back of his hand over her cheek, and his eyes were full of arrogance.

"Don't touch me, you bastard" she pushed him away and he began laughing in a cruel way.

"Wow! Where's all that sweetness and shyness you had minutes before,? "Bradley interrupted with a calm that froze her blood. "Get out of the cabin, Kimblee."

He made a mocking bow and left them alone.

She had fucked up, she had been an idiot, she didn't know how to get out of this. Bradley folded his arms and looked at her.

"I don't know what kind of fantasy is in your mind... or what you expected when you came here... but I've been hearing for years that Berthol Hawkeye's daughter was alive... that she was hiding the treasure... all those tales... it's almost an obsession to find her, that's why I kept one of Hawkeye's men alive... so he could recognize her... and it turns out that she's such an idiot who comes walking towards me," he spoke very slowly spreading hatred in every word he spoke. "Well, my girl... Where's the map?"

* * *

 ** _Hello again!_**  
 ** _I am so glad that the changes have been noticed._**  
 ** _My teacher used to say : keep it simple. So I tried._**  
 ** _Thanks a lot to Gospeloak and Id9916 for your reviews._**  
 ** _I really wanted to get to this point in history. I hope you like it._**  
 ** _Thank you all very much for reading me._**  
 ** _A big hug for everyone._**

 ** _See you next time!_**


	6. till a little bit of your song in my ear

**_-_ _Still a little bit of your song in my ear-_**

* * *

 _ **May 1636**_

 **Isthar Bay, Aerugo**

The sun had been shining on the horizon for hours. They should have left hours ago. But they were still in the small port of Isthar. He was bothered, worse he was furious. Riza hadn't even spent the night on the boat.

As the crew rested or played cards. He tried keeping himself entertained, but he didn't stop over thinking.

Her annoyance wasn't a reason for her to neglect her duties. Riza knew by far the best time of the winds and tides. The delay was out of place.

 **...**

 ** _The night before..._**

The fucking Bradley had a terrifying presence. He didn't need to say a word to get her back covered in cold sweat.

She had been careless. She was blinded by her anger and her stubbornness. Roy was right. This was a fucking mistake. She had to find a way out of this alive.

"There's no map. There's no treasure," she muttered in anxiety.

"You're lying again. Didn't your father teach you to no told lies? Or maybe he didn't tell you bedtime stories? I know for a fact that the treasure exists. Berthol and I sailed together for years," he took a dramatic pause, only to contemplate her reaction. "I see from your face that you didn't know."

Riza gulped but kept her gaze defiant. Bradley was enjoying his cruelty. Rejoicing. He grinned. She was praying that fear wouldn't take hold of her. Bradley left no enemies behind him. She had been reckless. A fool.

"I saw you born" a mean laugh burst out of his lips as he saw her reaction." I met your mother... Like the rest of the crew, I guess. I don't know why Hawkeye called you his daughter. Is it true he threw her overboard even though her legs were stained with blood?"

"Shut up," she growled annoyed. "You just want to mess with my mind. I won't fall for your tricks."

She knew nothing of her mother. She had fantasized about her as a child. Old Will had told her that her mother had loved her very much. That she looked like her. He took care to create beautiful memories for her. Now was facing the man who had caused the death of her beloved helmsman. She felt hatred taking hold of her and Bradley noticed.

"Where is the map?" he repeated in a very slow way as if she were an idiot.

"There is no map," she shouted out loud. "That is all there is," she said pointing to the map on the wall.

He got close and gave her a strong slap that threw her to the ground.

"Where's the map?" he repeated, kicking her in the ribs, leaving breathless.

He picked her up from the ground, pulled by the hair putting a hand around her neck.

"Look girl, you came to my boat looking for this. Where is the map?" he repeated exaggerating the boredom of his voice.

"It's not your boat," she replied, "It's mine."

Bradley dropped her, and she hit the ground.

"Where's the map?" he repeated, kicking her ribs again.

She struggled to stay awake and calm. Curled up to cover herself from the blows, gasping for breath. Bradley forced her back to feet and pushed her against the table.

"Do you want to make it difficult? I can hit you until you can't recognize yourself in the mirror." he urged, grabbing her neck again. " It's not that I have a good memory of your father, to have pity on his daughter."

He gave her another slap that made taste the blood in her mouth. When he put his hand on her again, she rolled over and bit him hard. Pushing him, trying to run away but Bradley held her tight. They struggled, and she managed to escape his grip. He stretched out his hand as she escaped. Pulling on her dress, which tore, exposing part of the tattoo.  
Bradley grabbed her again and threw against the wall. Ripping through the top of the dress. Dragging her half naked against the map drawn on the wall.

"There's no map, huh," he whispered in her ear pressing his body against her. "Little liar."

"Don't touch me. You pig," she grumbled trying to get rid of him.

Bradley laughed in her ear again. He drew his sword and pointed it at her throat taking a step back.

"Don't move, unless you want to be sent naked to my troop's room. I want to read the map.

She needed to get away from there. Wanted to run away. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. She didn't feel the cold or the pain of the punches. Just a desperate need to escape.  
Without him noticing, she reached into the broken dress and took her dagger. Hiding it in the sleeve.

Several hours passed. In complete silence, when the sunbeams slipped through the window of the cabin she realized how much time she had spent standing. Her legs were going to fail at any moment. Keeping the concentration to keep her emotions in check.

"I don't understand anything," he mumbled, approaching her again and knocking her head against the wall.

Like a whiplash, the pain pierced her, and she saw it all clearly. She stabbed him in the leg. Bradley took a couple of steps back, swearing. Without looking back, she picked up a jacket on the sofa and ran.

She rushed off and ran, crashing against everything around her. Over puddles and mountains of garbage. She wanted to go home.

 ** _..._**

They saw her arrive through the prow scale, breathless.

"Hell, Riza, are you all right?" Havoc asked as she passed by.

She didn't stop answering, she kept rushing across the deck until Roy stopped. He was angry, every inch of his body screamed in wrath.

"There's a sight for sore eyes, Boatswain" Roy said, his voice full of disdain."I hope you had a good night, to delay our march. Where have you been?"

She stood up in disbelief. She hadn't expected such a reception. Stared at him defiantly. She had no need for a scene after a horrible night. She was tired and wanted to take a shower and sleep for a week.

"At the Arrow," she roughly replied trying to get past him.

"What? Are you crazy? What were you going to do? Kill the whole crew yourself? He demanded without any kind of gentleness, grabbing her arm. "Nice jacket by the way."

"What you're not willing to do," she coldly sentenced, couldn't believe what Roy was saying. She could feel the rage clogging her throat and swallowed tears she wasn't to shed in the face of such a despot attitude.

"Roy, I think you should..." Maes interrupted, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Wait, Hughes. I'm expecting an explanation from our boatswain," he continued, letting rage take over his every word. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders. Did you change the Queen's course? What were you thinking? Did you spend the night there? Did you get what you wanted?

"I didn't know it was an order," she muttered, straightening her back as much as she could. "I thought it was an open debate."

"Bullshit," he replied. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, Captain, I wouldn't dare," she replied, smirking.

There was palpable tension. No one in the crew dared to move. It was like they were afraid to breathe. They attended an unequal and incomprehensible combat.

"Is there any news you should inform the crew about?"

"He saw the map," she threw up in bitterness.

"I didn't expect anything else..." he insisted almost with cruelty.

"May I leave,?" she replied cynically.

"I should arrest you, damn it," he said in an angry outburst clenching his fists.

"As you command, My Captain," she answered, holding her hand to her forehead as she clasped her feet.

"Breda escort her," he ordered turning and moving away from them.

"To the cells?" he asked skeptically, almost fearfully approaching them.

"No, to her cabin," he answered tired. "Don't let her get out of there."

 **…**

Roy went up to the gunwale and grabbed the wood, hoping to recover his temper. He overheard Maes approaching and before turning, he hit him hard in the back of the neck.

"Are you an idiot or what's wrong with you?" he shouted in annoyance. " Are you blinded by jealousy? I can't believe it. You've never been so insensitive."

"What do you say?" Although he was still furious, when all the stress left his body, he felt terribly bad.

"Have you seen her? Have you even looked at her? " he berated him, giving him a push.

"What are you talking about?" he stuttered in confusion.

"Roy, have you seen her dress? Riza loves that dress, it was full of mud. She arrived breathlessly, that means she ran away from something, she rushed out." Maes looked at him, unable to believe what he had seen. His gaze was full of censure.

Roy looked at him and it felt like a bucket of cold water dropped over his head. He had fucked it up. He was so jealous, so angry that he hadn't noticed the truth.

Without giving Maes time to add a single word, he ran towards the stairs.

Breda leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. And without addressing him, he opened the door to the room.

He stopped at the doorframe and saw her at that very moment. She was turned back, looking at herself in the mirror. There were bruises on her body, and she carefully passed her hands over them. Her reflection looked back and he felt his heart break.

The dress was shattered on the floor, and the jacket was torn to shreds as if she had split it in pure rage. The heart-shaped necklace was lying on the bed. He looked at it with bitterness and looked up at her again.  
She turned around, the open shirt showed her breasts and the bruises on her ribs.

Her eyes were full of sorrow, of sadness. She said nothing, stared at him in silence, breathing nervously. She was holding back the desire to cry, because she never cried. No matter what had happened. She held back with stoicism. Carrying on her sadness and bearing it the best she could. With one hand on her hip, she projected an image of strength, challenging him with her gaze.

He lifted his hands to his temples and gulped. He took a small step inside and gulped again.

"I don't want to talk now, Captain," she whispered barrenly as she looked down.

"I'm so sorry," he said in sorrow. "Forgive me."

She raised her head in awe and saw her swallow, closing her arms around herself in an almost self-protective way.

"I was angry and jealous, I've been a jerk," he babbled looking at the floor, embarrassed."I'm sorry.

"I noticed," she cut him sharply." Quite clear, also."

He didn't know what to say, he couldn't force her to talk, he couldn't expect her to want to talk to him. She was absolutely right to hate him. She looked like a wounded animal. Hugging herself, clothed only with the shirt, which gave her strength no matter how contradictory it seemed.

"Can I check your wounds?" he said at last taking another small step toward her.

"I already have, Captain," she interrupted him sharply.

"Fine," he replied, looking down again.

She closed the shirt with her hands, and they were silent again.

"Did he hurt you?" he said when he could no longer bear the silence that was seizing the room.

"Nothing I can't stand, sir."

Roy felt like a monster. All he wanted was to hug her, beg for forgiveness. To take out of her something more than a wounded grunt. Riza crouched to take her headscarf off the floor and complained in pain, and he looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he insisted trying to approach her.

"Yes, Captain," she answered, putting even more distance between them.

"Can you stop talking to me like that?" he implored sadly, he wasn't going to give up, he was going to fight for them until there was no hope.

"No."

Roy put his hands to his face, trying to erase his frustration. The situation was overwhelming. It was sad and bitter. He didn't know how they got to that point. But he hated it. He hated being unable to turn back on that pointless madness.

"Please..." he begged in a desperate attempt.

She looked at him sadly. Her hands were shaking and she began to play with them to hide it. He needed to hold her. His heart hurt. It hurt seeing her so vulnerable. It was unbearable. Especially knowing it was his fault.

"You were right," she mused, barely raising her voice. "I shouldn't have gone there alone.

"I don't give a shit if I'm right," he shouted in a hysterical, nervous outburst. "I only care about you."

She smiled with flushed cheeks and seemed to relax. Looking at him again, she gestured him to come closer. Riza sat on the edge of the bed, her shirt open. Roy squatted in front of her and ran his hands across her body, caressing her ribs with tenderness.

"You may have a fissure," he whispered without daring to look into her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Did he hurt you?" he repeated, with his voice full of concern, running his fingers through the bruises. Trying hard not to cry.

She didn't answer, and he couldn't hold back any longer and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Leaning his head on her belly.

"I'm not going to hug you," Riza said, clinging to the edge of the bed until her knuckles turned white.

"It doesn't matter, I just hope you don't hate me," he begged squeezing her harder. "I've been an idiot."

"I couldn't hate you, even if I wanted to," she whispered caressing his hair.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, hugging her. "I should have taken care of you, I should have seen what had happened, I should have..."

"Captain, please," interrupted him by resting her head on his. "I want to be alone."

"Of course."

He left her cabin with a knot in his throat. She was absolutely right to be upset with him. To hate him. He had allowed her to be harmed. He had left her alone. Worst of all, he had let rage take over in the worst moment. Guilt wouldn't let him breathe. He was useless, he was a heartless asshole.  
Maes raised his eyes as he watched him climb the stairs. He tried to say something, but remained silent at the sight of his gaze.

The crew moved across the deck. He owed them an explanation, after all, he made a awful spectacle of himself.

"Is everything all right, Captain? Armstrong asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I have some things to tell you," he filled his lungs with air and was unable to continue.

"What's going on?" Fuery said alerted, looking around.

Shouting from the port made everyone turn around and in a matter of seconds they were surrounded by pirates.  
He saw him among the men, thin and with that ridiculous ponytail in the wind.

"We come looking for something that belongs to us," Klimblee shouted exaggerating his gestures.

His crew went on the attack, without a second's thought.

"Bring Hawkeye's daughter and we will leave without spilling blood," he yelled again.

That wretched rat had survived. Now he understood how they had caught her. Without a doubt he jumped into him. Sword in hand, while his men defended themselves from the attack.

Kimblee laughed when he saw him and drew his sword as well. His movements were elegant, even when they were younger, Kimblee had been an excellent swordsman. Much better than he. But that was a long time ago.

They crossed their steels.

Wherever he looked, he saw his men fighting. They were in a bind. They had been taken by surprise. But they defended themselves as best they could.  
They were wounded and exhausted. But they wouldn't give up.  
Armstrong with his clean fist swept away anyone who approached him. His yells echoed all over the ship. Jean, who was an excellent shooter, blocked others from climbing into the boat.

He didn't realize when she had entered the fray. There she was, sword in hand, moving with ease. She moved as if dancing. Her footsteps were beautiful but deadly.

He and Kimblee fought nonstop.

"You're a rat, Kimblee," he grumbled, giving a lunge that his rival dodged with agility.

"Come on Mustang. I just want a piece of your precious little doll," he joked jumping back and forth, sword held high.

"Get away from her," he knew he just wanted to tease him, distract him, but he felt disgusted just listening to him. He wouldn't let himself be taken by his tricks.

He put his feet well to launch a new lunge.

Bradley's men fought as fiercely as his own.  
He heard someone scream. He couldn't be distracted. Kimblee stepped to his side, but he pushed him quickly. He had to take a couple of steps back to position himself again.

His opponent kept smiling, but it was a macabre grimace. Psychopathic. He stumbled on a rope, and Kimblee didn't waste his chance. He stabbed his side. The pain pierced him from top to bottom. Taking his breath away.

"Captain!" He heard Riza scream before falling to his knees, covering his wound with his hands.

"Captain!" Riza tried to run towards him, but one of the pirates threatened her with his sword.

Blood immediately covered Roy's shirt. Riza's panic expression was terrifying. He looked at the blood on his hands unable to focus. The sounds were fading around him. As if they were more and more distant.

"Stop," Riza shouted, raising her hands. "Very well, Kimblee, I'll go with you, leave my crew alone, I'll tell you where the treasure is," she said in anger, putting away the sword that was pointing at her. "Just leave them."

"No," Roy moaned from the ground. "Riza, no."

Kimblee kicked his stomach with strength making him roll on the floor, in a pool of blood. He wanted to look at her but she avoided him.

"Tie her up," Kimblee commanded to one of his men who held her from behind, catching her by surprise.

Riza winced and took one hand to the small pendant around her neck, squeezing it tightly into her fist.  
The man without any sort of kindness grabbed her by the wrists. Tying them to her back.

"Let her go, you bastard," Roy mused trying to get up. He looked at his blood-filled hands before resting them on the floor. He wanted to get up on his knees, but was unable.

Kimblee gave him a sadistic smile before arriving at her and putting a hand on her back. Leading her to pushes towards the stairs.

He made a last effort to get up, but everything went black.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you very much for continuing there, reading and commenting on the story.**

 **Id9916 : I'm glad I surprised you! It's always exciting to cause some kind of reaction from readers. Thank you very much.**

 **Gospeloak Yes! Riza is very harsh with Roy.i wanted it to seem a little unfair. . I read your review just before publishing the new chapter, I hope you like it, you nearly guess!**

 **see you son!**


	7. Is that alright?

**Is that alright?-**

 _ **May 1636**_

 _ **Queen Elizabeth**_

As he opened his eyes, he noticed that was in the common area; the men were scattered around healing their wounds. Candles enlightened the room. It was night. He was unaware of how long he had been unconscious. But certainly it was too much.

Maes was stitching his wounds, he stared at him for a moment without articulating a word and tried to sit up.

"Don't move," he scolded him, forcing him back onto the bench. "You've lost a lot of blood. You've been unconscious for over twelve hours."

"I have to go after her," he said, pulling his friend's hand away from his wound. "I've already slept too much."

"You have to rest, Roy." Maes crossed his arms and looked at him sternly. " You can't solve anything like that."

"Don't talk nonsense," he sat on the edge of the bed gripping his side trying to endure the pain as best he could." She doesn't know where the treasure is."

"I think you owe your men an explanation, Captain," he emphasized looking around. "They've knocked us well. We deserve to know why we've been beaten up. Don't you think?"

"There is no time, Bradley is going to hurt her," he replied, standing up. "Tell it yourself if you want" he set him aside to pass but had to stop, the pain wouldn't let him advance."

"Roy, enough,rushing won't fix anything, you don't know where she is," he grabbed his friend and forced him to sit down again.

He covered his face with the hands, dejected. The silence in the room was uncomfortable. He had the crew's eyes set on him. Feeling as if he had misled them.

"What's up, boss?" Breda asked, sitting next to him. "Why did they take Riza? What do they want from her?"

"That's not her name, neither is Swallow, her real name is Elisabeth," he said without lifting the head between his hands. "Elisabeth Hawkeye,"

"Hawkeye? Is she Berthol's lost daughter?"asked Jean as he couldn't believe it.." Is Riza a mermaid?"

"What are you mumbling, idiot?" Breda looked at him in disbelief and kicked his shin to shut him up.

"According to the tale, Hawkeye had a daughter with a mermaid." Havoc massaged his leg and mussed his hair in a tense gesture.

"Cut the crap, Havoc," Maes rubbed his temples and sighed exhausted." It is a serious stuff."

"I'm nervous, fuck, I'm concerned about her, I'm sorry boss," he replied embarrassed.

Roy waved his hand to downplay what Jean had said. Unable to add another word, he looked at Maes who snorted again.

"Is it true about the huge treasure?" Fuery hobbled towards them, he had a hideous wound on his leg, but he hadn't complained at all. "Does Riza know where it is?"

"No, nobody knows," Roy answered, resting his back on the backrest.

"But..." "If no one knows... Why did she say she would bring them to the treasure?"Fuery stuttered unbelieving balancing his weight to compensate for the pain." Why? Why would she do something like that?"

"Berthol tattooed a map on her back or rather a code to decipher the map leading to the treasure," he replied taciturnly. " She did something stupid... And now Bradley knows."

"He did what?" Armstrong asked incredulously. " To his own daughter? I'd heard he was ruthless, but this is cruel."

" He was."

"Did you sail under Hawkeye's orders? It's as if the legends came true," Fuery looked at him with an gaping in disbelief.

"Yes, I am an orphan. I grew up in the streets of Jaijing, survived stealing in the streets. I had nothing to lose, so when I was ten years old, I stowed away on the first ship I found appealing. And the Arrow has always been a beautiful ship.

Riza discovered me in the hold and telling no one she became my complicit. She used to bring me food and sit next to me telling stories," Roy smiled for the first time since he had woken up. "I thought she was a little boy, with her dirty face and torn pants. She was eight years old, and was a sweet and brave little girl.

They quickly discovered me; you know what happens to stowaways. They wanted to throw me overboard, but she fought, cried and begged to be allowed to "keep me" as if I were a puppy. Our helmsman saved my ass, if it comes to Hawkeye, I would have been fish food." He sighed again, massaging his forehead." Good Old Will would have done anything for her. There's not much else behind it, they gave me a mop and that's where I stayed."

"Then... you were there when Bradley attacked the Arrow, they say it was a bloodbath... no one survived," Jean muttered.

"Someone helped us run away," Roy explained, relating the whole story of what happened that night." Hughes found us on a beach. He saved our lives."

"I did nothing extraordinary," he replied, embarrassed.

"Whatever, since a few months ago Riza had stuck in her mind to recover the Arrow, we argued several times, but she is a fucking stubborn and did what she wanted. She put herself and all of us in danger. She was mistaken. So I understand that you do not want to be part of this; it is risky."

"Whoa... Whoa, Cap, hang on, we're part of it," Jean interrupted. "She gave herself up, so we wouldn't get hurt."

"We have to rescue her; she's our boatswain," Armstrong rumbled, placing his fists on his hip." No man is left behind... a woman in this case""

"She's our girl," Breda said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, without her we're just a bunch of morons dealing with rum from one port to another."

"Thank you," he muttered in gratitude.

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Breda asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I don't tell what its in her mind," he stood up leaning on Maes." She places her hand to the heart..." His crew looked at him not understanding what he was speaking." To the pendant, I don't know, maybe it's crazy, but I gave her that necklace on a beach in Aerugo... there were caves there, where it's simple to ambush. It is possible she can fool Bradley and take him there. I don't see how she's plans to escape, but maybe we can do something."

"Are you sure about that?" Maes looked at him worried grasping his shoulders.

"No," he replied without conviction. "But it's the only option I can think of."

"On the way then" Breda jumped up and grabbed Fuery by the shoulders." I'll take over the helm."

"You have heard the captain. Heading Aerugo. All men to their posts," shouted Maes helping him stand. "We sail as soon as possible."

The men ran up the stairs, and they left the two of them alone. Maes led him to the bench and aided him sit down.

"You have to rest. We'll take care of everything, we can sail without our captain," he smiled, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Everything will be all right."

"Hughes... Bradley is a sanguinary," he stood up again and staggered to pick up his weapons that were leaning against the wall. " If he discovers she has no idea where the treasure is... It's going to hurt her. He will have no mercy. I don't even want to think about it."

"Well, don't think about it," interrupted him by snatching the sword from his hands. " Riza is strong, she can take care of herself. Not like you right now, you're being reckless. You want to see her again, don't you? Then do your part. Recover. We must fight again. You almost bleed to death if you're numb you are no help to anyone.

"This makes me sick, Maes," he covered his face with one hand and sighed." We should have done better."

"I know, my dear hopeless romantic," he placed his arm over his shoulder." You're not alone, pal, but you're going to rest now."

"Well enough," he grumbled in his teeth.

 **...**

 _ **The Arrow**_

Bradley thrusted her into the cell and with no consideration locked in. It was muggy and smelled like a dead body. It was freezing cold in that cell.

But all she could think about was Roy. On his blood-covered shirt. His body lying on the floor.

On How unfair she had been to him.

In the fact that she had denied him a hug.

She hugged his knees down. She had spent her life thinking about how cruel her father had been, but she was not good either. Not even fair. She was a damn selfish, risking what she cared most about.

That she had endangered her family. Her way of life. Roy's dream. What if Queen Elizabeth had been taken?

She deserved nothing but rot in that cell.

He had to be fine. He had to be. He was strong. The wound had not been so severe.

It was fucking painful. She couldn't stand it. She stuck her nails in her hand until she bled. She needed to make pain goes away.

She didn't know if it was night or day in that darkness. She had not slept at all. Her muscles hurt because of the dampness. He was freezing, but none of it mattered to her.

Someone opened the cell door, but she didn't budge an inch. The approaching steps tensed her.

Then the seaman kicked her legs and hoist her by force, taking advantage of the moment to rub her. She said nothing. She only gave him a furious look. She would not give them the pleasure of complaining.

He knew Bradley needed her alive. But she had significant doubts about the intentions of the rest of the crew.

The pirate snatched her by the arm and without asking, hauled her out of the cell. The crew laughed as she passed. Throwing kisses and making obscene gestures.

Kimblee, with his dagger still stained with blood in his hand, waited at the captain's cabin door.

When she noticed him, she unleashed her hand and, without thinking about it, punched him with all her force.

"Son of a bitch," roared in anger trying to scratch him." I'm going to kill you."

Kimblee just laughed and the other sailor held her again.

"Don't worry, wildcat," he scoffed, opening the door. "When you take us to the treasure, you can go to hell and join your pathetic captain."

"Not if I kill you first, you fucking snake," she spat out in rage.

"I'll be waiting for you," he mocked, slamming the door shut.

She stood in the room's middle, watching Bradley challenging as he read unperturbed, a thick green book.

"Do you have to be so outrageous? You're annoying," he said closing the book uninterested.

Riza didn't answer, she stood firm, with her arms behind her back and a solemn face.

"Since you've been a good and obedient girl, I want to give you a gift," he said, pointing to a chest next to him.

He urged her to open it. She approached and knelt hesitantly to the casket. She opened it with a certain curiosity. She had to contain a scream when she discovered her father's head, mummified inside that box.

"You're a tough girl," Bradley muttered. "You haven't even blinked."

"You are repulsive," she said, standing up and closing the chest to take that terrifying vision out of her sight.

"If you don't take us to the treasure, you will accompany him," he stood up and approached her, took her chin and examined her like a piece of cattle." You look so much like your mother..."

"Stop dirtying her memory with your filthy mouth," she pushed him away, and he laughed.

"Dirty her memory... You think so? You have no idea, don't you? I think it's fair to tell you I loved your mother, more than I was able to love anyone afterwards. But she... had other preferences. Her heart was a blast of ice. I guess that's why she fell in love with a monster.

"So, you could not accept a woman rejecting you?" she snorted facing up, unafraid, despite being unarmed. "This is your stupid revenge. You couldn't gain her heart and..."

"Your mother was a whore," he interrupted by seizing her shoulders and shaking her. "She didn't have a heart, just a wallet."

"And yet, you're here almost twenty-five years later, crying for her," she shook him off and tapped his chest with her finger." You have no idea what love is. You lost in some kind of competition, and you're furious. You didn't love her, don't lie to yourself. That's not love."

"You are shameless," he gave her a severe slap and grabbing her by the arm he jerked her to the door."Kimblee, lock her up in the cell, don't allow her out of there until we land, let no one visit her or bring her food."

"Aye, Captain," he replied servile.

 **...**

 _ **Costline**_

The Queen Elisabeth moved closer to the coast, and they noticed a few meters from the shore that the Arrow was floating on the tide.

Roy breathed the fresh morning air, observing the movements of the waves in the boat's hull. Thousands of memories returned to his head. He had spent half-a-life on that ship. He had grown on it. There, he found the sea was his passion. In the Arrow he dreamed of becoming captain of his own ship. He learned everything he knew. On it, he met Elisabeth.

At the bottom of his heart, he understood her, that ship had been their home for years. And it was gorgeous. With a magnificent and intimidating aspect. The sails roared with the wind and swayed, almost as if dancing on the water.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Armstrong stood beside him and passed him the telescope. "I merely identify a couple of men on the boat, and the lifeboats are missing."

"Very well, we have to plan our movements," he leaned on the ratchet stick and place the telescope in his jacket." Let's drop the anchor behind the cliff, so they won't perceive us and let's do the best we can."

The bulky man patted his shoulder and left him alone again. He was scared as hell. He had to be cold. Any mistake could be fatal. He hoped she was okay. Riza was intelligent, she knew how to take care of herself. His best option was to be upset with her, otherwise he would freak out.

They walked along the beach, Bradley followed by at least twenty of his men behind her in procession.

The charade would soon be over, the play had kept her alive for days but it wouldn't last long.

She was exhausted, starving and all her bones hurt. Alone and unarmed against Bradley's entire crew was an uneven fight.

She tried being aware of every step she took in the sand. They didn't even talk to her. Saying she was scared was not enough.

Aerugo's coastline was complicated to navigate. Mountains were immersed in the sea, giving origin to a lot of cliffs. It was irregular, the bays, the coves, the capes and islets followed one another in the few kilometers of land. It was a rough sea, which had eroded the mountain, filling it with caves.

It was crazy Bradley would have believed her. She would endure the lie until she found a way to escape or until they killed her.

 **...**

They were crouching behind the rocks, watching as the group walked along the beach. The waves erased their tracks. She was alone, unarmed and walking to a certain death.

Roy gave the telescope to Maes when he saw Riza disappear into one of the caves. He wanted to rush out, but Maes, who had always been wiser than him, gripped his shoulder.

"I know, I know," he had said before his friend mentioned anything. "We'll stick to the plan."

"We're going to win," Hughes grinned and stood up." Let's wait ten minutes and go after them."

The others nodded, his heart was pumping frenetically, he had never been a patient man. Especially when it came to the people, he loved. Jean smiled with one hand on his back.

"We're going to get our boatswain back," he whispered, leaning over to him. " We're gonna return home."

"I know, Havoc, but we've got to be extremely careful, they won't play fair," he snorted, bringing his hand to the wound on his side.

"Neither do we."

They advanced along the beach without making a sound. He wasn't quite recovered yet, and maybe this whole plan was absolutely crazy. He was leading his men into a hard battle. He was as reckless as she was. But he would not leave her, he wasn't abandoning her.

When they arrived at the mouth of the cave, they positioned themselves behind the rocks hiding from Bradly and his men. From his position he could note the stress on Riza's shoulders, which had run out of time.

He raised his hand when everyone was prepared, in silence counted up to three with the fingers, and they fired.

The sound of the shots was thunderous. The walls of the cave amplified the noise. Some of Bradley's men fell to the ground, and they ran out, ambushing them against the walls.

 **...**

Bradley turned when he perceived the sound of gunfire, and she took the chance to pull one sword out of his belt and stand guard.

"Clever girl, you don't waste a moment," he took the other sword off his belt and with one hand behind his back, he leaned in an elegant bow." What can you offer me?"

"I'm going to die fighting, Bradley," she muttered.

"As you wish," he give a quick step toward her, throwing a thrust at her that she deflected.

They crossed the swords, moving elegantly between the rocks. She hoped the advantage of age would aid her because Bradley was better and faster than her. Not so agile, and she expected him not to maintain so much resistance.

She couldn't tell if the screams and the sounds of gunshots distracted her. She didn't know who might be hurt. Nor who was gaining that battle.

Seizing the moment of distraction Bradley flung a sword at her that cut into her shoulder. Without demonstrating it any importance, she rose and gave him back the lunge. That he dodged an agile movement.

"Who taught you to fight?" he asked as he crossed steel with her. "Your skills are incredible."

"Never mind, you probably killed him or one of your own," she deflected a direct cast and took a step to the right to attack from another side.

One shot caused Bradley to shrink in pain and blood gushed from his arm.

That didn't seem to pause him. He threw himself at her full of rage and caused another cut on her side. She withdrew to obtain air. It didn't look critical. But she hadn't reached him in any of her attacks yet. And Bradley didn't even look tired.

 **...**

Kimblee smiled jumping in front of him. It was time for the second round.

"Coming for more, Mustang?" he smiled drawing his sword and stood guard.

"Captain Mustang, please," he replied with cynicism. "A little education, we are pirates, not wild animals."

"Are you in a good mood or fear makes you talk nonsense?" Kimblee approached him, pointing his sword at him. "Captain," he mocked, scornfully.

"I've always liked to fight with assholes like you. I feel like I'm granting a favor for humankind,"

"How generous of you," ambushed him with the sword, but he jumped to his left dodging the blow with a precise movement." II didn't know you were a philanthropist""

They began to fight. Trying to keep a calm head. Kimblee played dirty, any mistake could be fatal. He had already managed to injure him once. He had to be careful. The terrain was rugged, and that owes him some advantage.

"There's no gold. You know that, don't you?" he explained mockingly." Not here, at least."

" No gold? In that case when I defeat you, I'll get out of here.

They crossed their swords again. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed such a fight. A rival who challenged him and made him set everything he had into a fight. Kimblee had always been a cruel jerk, but he was a talented fighter.

"You smile because deep down you like a vigorous fight, cabin boy."

"I've never denied it," Roy replied, throwing himself against him and piercing his shoulder with his sword. Kimblee took a couple of steps back and both took the time to take their breath. "You won't be able to bother me with your insults, call me whatever you want."

Kimblee laughed, and they kept on fighting. Even though he was wounded, his opponent didn't lose the beat of his movements and gave him back every single one of his strokes. At that moment he saw everything clearly. He was going to make Kimblee eat that idiot smile.

Without hurrying he enclosed him against one wall of the cave when Kimblee's back hit the rock he smiled with disdain.

"You've got me."

"It seems so," he replied, smiting his enemy's hand hard with the edge of the sword. " You're unarmed, surrender."

He kicked the sword out of his reach and aimed at the chest with his own.

"You've won, but you don't have me," he said, throwing a handful of dirt into his eyes and rushing.

"Son of a bitch." Roy scremed waching him run away.

 **...**

The screams faded around her; she wasn't sure of anything anymore. But she didn't want to give up. She would die with her sword in her hand.

Bradley was bleeding a lot, his movements were getting slower and slower, but he didn't lose his rhythm. She believed he wasn't human. His gaze was indifferent. He calculated each of his steps, and she had to move at his pace.

She stumbled on one rock guided by her opponent's rapid swings; she lost her balance falling to the ground. Bradley set his hand to his wounded shoulder, trying to recover his breath and without a moment's thought, she threw herself at him with all her strength. He didn't expect it. His eyes widened as she stabbed the sword into his heart. He looked at her smiling for the first time since the fight began.

"You win," he whispered, plucking the blade of the sword and nailing it deeper drew it to him. "She's alive."

"Who?" she asked, terrified, feeling his breath in her cheeks.

"I lied, I wanted to provoke you... but you don't know it, do you?" he gripped her arm tightly." I thought she..." he spat blood that stained her face." This has never been about gold... it never was."

"What are you talking about?" she stuttered, knocking him away from her. "What do you mean?"

"You have lived under pretenses," he said with a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes.

She drew the sword from Bradley's chest which fell to the ground lifeless.

When she was awere, she saw her crew still fighting with Bradley's men who, seeing their captain fall, fled towards the ship.

She dropped her sword to the ground, her hands trembling as if all the oxygen around had been taken away.

 **...**

Roy slowly made his way to her. She was covered in blood. Her chest was rising and falling fast. She looked at him in surprise as if she were seeing a ghost.

"What are you doing here? You're badly injured. Why did you come here? ," she nervously stuttered taking a step back." You shouldn't be here...,"

"How could I not come?" he asked softly, taking a small step towards her.

Riza took an exaggerated gasp of air, and her skin reddened.

"I'm an idiot. You've been hurt because of me. I've put you all in danger," she remarked, raising her hands as if she wanted to push him away from her. "I've hurt you..."

She spoke fast and choppy; she didn't seem capable to breathe. She was clenching and opening her fists and trembling.

"All because of a ship I don't even care about," she muttered more and more anxious." In which I lived a nightmare..."

She took another anguished breath and could no longer speak.

"Riza breathe," he intoned, taking deep breaths, so she could imitate him.

She put her hand to the chest in anguish as if she wanted to tear her heart out. Her eyes were wide open. She didn't seem to breathe at all. He grasped her by the elbow to shift her hand away, and she looked at him puzzled. She walked away from him, terrified.

"Come on Riza, breathe, it's all over." he said, taking another step towards her carefully.

Riza struggles to keep from crying., her skin was red, she was shivering, and seemed like she wanted to run, because at every step he took towards her he gave another step backwards.

"Elisabeth." he whispered, holding out a hand to her. "Liz, I'm here."

Her eyes filled with tears, and covering her face with her hands, she burst out crying . Roy surrounded her with his arms, and she hid her face in his chest.

"How long have you been holding back those tears?" he sighed against her hair.

"All my life." sobbed cuddling in his arms.

"It's okay, Liz," he muttered. "You're safe."

"Why are you so kind? I don't deserve you. I've behaved badly," she slid her arms across his chest towards his back and grabbed him by the folds of his shirt. "I am a monster, like my father. I hurt you... Why do you love me?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," He'd never seen her like this, so fragile and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she squeezed him hard, crying bereaved. "Forgive me. I acted like an idiot."

"That doesn't matter now, I'm glad you're alive," he kissed her head and hugged her back.

Riza kept crying until was able to calm down and her sobs faded away.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked separating from him.

"A hunch, you touched your necklace," he said, wiping away the tears that were still running down her cheeks.

"It was an unconscious movement. I do it every time I'm scared, it makes me feel protected," she placed her hand on top of his and closed her eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Roy asked.

"A hunch," she said smiling.

Roy smiled back and bowed to kiss her forehead.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah."

 **...**

 _ **One week later**_

She knocked on the door and came in without waiting for him to give her permission. He was seated at his desk, writing something. He was focused, a pen between his fingers.

"Can I ask you something, Captain?" she whispered, closing the door behind her.

"Of course," he commented without raising his head from what he was doing.

"Can you leave me in Tortuga instead of the first port we dock at?" she asked without hesitation, looking straight ahead.

"What," he asked with a confused nod, raising his head to look at her.

"It's the only place where a woman like me can find work without being...," she paused for air and continued whispering. "In Tortuga I can work for Mama Midnight, without giving explanations."

"What are you talking about, Boatswain, ?" he rested in the backrest.

"Of the law, I have disobeyed my superior's orders, and the code says you should leave me at the first port we dock at," she explained in a firm voice, as if reciting from memory.

"Abandon you? In any port? Have you lost your mind? " He stammered, resting his hands on the table.

"It's the law," she said.

"Hell with the law, we're pirates," he raised his hands and laughed.

She leaned against the wall. She was sad and didn't dare look up from the floor.

"Do you remember that litter of kittens we found in the Queen's cellar when I bought it?" he asked getting up from where he was, moving closer to her.

She nodded without taking her eyes off her feet. And when he got to where she was, holding her chin with two fingers. He made her look at his eyes.

"I drove you and Maes crazy until we found a home for the kittens, do you think I would abandon you?" he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her lips. "Don't you think it would be easier to talk?"

"I deserve nothing else," she muttered, hiding the face behind her mane.

"Listen, I know you were reckless, disobeyed, and put everyone in danger..." He pulled her hair from her face and looked back into her eyes. "But I should have listened to you, instead of refusing outright. I overprotected you. The memory of our first confrontation with Bradley has tormented me for years. I still have nightmares."

"You've said nothing," she whispered caressing his cheek.

"I don't think you're the right one to talk about keeping things to yourself," he slid his hands across her body and wrapped it around her back.

"I know," she leaned her head against his chest." You're too good to be captain of a pirate ship."

"So you think I should be sullen, distant..." he separated himself from her and put his index finger between her eyebrows and put them down. " To have a grumpy face..."

Riza laughed softly and grabbed his hands between her own.

"No, you're better, brighter, you're gentle and sweet, honest, a wonderful man," she released his hand, grabbed his jacket flaps and slipped her hands across his chest." Don't change into something worse."

"Liz, being wrong doesn't make you evil. Why don't you see the good things in you?"

"I don't think there are," she murmured embarrassed.

"Well, I think there are many," he put his hands on the wall and his head on her forehead.

"Well, I think you should find someone who loves you better," grumbled trying to run away from him who grabbed her arm.

"Do not be silly," he caught her in his arms again." And don't run away when you don't like things."

"I'm not running, I'm doing what's best for you," she placed her hand on his chest to pull him away and stared at him defiant." You deserve better."

"What if that's my decision?" He took her hand away and hugged her again. "I don't want you to change. I like the snarky Riza, I like that sweet and tender Riza is only for me, just... don't run away from me, talk to me when you don't like things..."

"You're a fucking charmer, Roy Mustang" whispered circling him with her arms. "You always know what to say... you always find the right words."

"No, I just know you."

* * *

 **Hello girls!**

 **This chapter took me longer than I thought. Writing fights is very difficult and more in a foreign language. I did the best I could. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

 **I am very grateful to Id9916, Gospeloak and spectaculardisartes: your comments, encourage me to continue writing. Thanks for the words and tips.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **a big thank you to the readers as well !**

 **See you in the second part of the story.**


	8. Tales of a little girl

**\- Tales of a little girl-**

* * *

 _ **December 1616**_

 ** _Somewhere beyond the sea_ **

She was a toddler when she learned to run. She loved sneaking between the legs of the crew's men, jumping off the deck, climbing the ladders, and hanging from the sails. An earthquake that drove everyone crazy. Except for her father who acted as if she didn't slept on a pile of blankets by the chimney in her father's cabin. She wore a worn gray shirt tied with a piece of rope, and a boots that weren't her size.  
Her head was a tangle of flaxen hair which, when Old Will managed to grasp her, he combed with his fingers.  
He used to cook and place her on his lap singing songs and telling old stories about the sea. He was the one who raised her from the ground when she tripped over the ropes.  
The sailors called her "The Little Captain" and for some absurd reason everyone had assumed she was a boy. She was the crew's toy. The brat they taught to spit and swear.

And she was happy, growing wild and carefree. However, when she had nightmares, or when the sea was rough and frightened, she never found a father's loving arms assuring her that everything was going to be fine.  
Then she hid under the helm, hugging her knees waiting until everything ended. Counting the seconds to know how far away the storm was. And when she was completely paralyzed by fear and her father didn't even bother to look at her. She rushed to Will and got into his jacket. After that he sang and lulled her to sleep.

 _" Yeah, ho, little fish Don't cry, Don't cry_  
 _Yeah, ho, little fish Don't cry, Don't cry_  
 _There's a place in my heart For the one I love best_  
 _And I still keep her picture tattooed on my chest._  
 _Yeah, ho, little fish Don't cry, Don't cry_  
 _Yeah, ho, little fish Don't cry, Don't cry."_ * (1) _  
_

 **...**

 _ **January 1620**_

 _ **Xing Waters**_

The cellar was her favorite place on the ship, it smelled of rum and she always found some little treasure. A forgotten coin, stained glass, shells or a little mouse the cat wouldn't have eaten.  
She played among the barrels imagining that she was fighting Blackbeard, the most feared pirate.  
Suddenly she heard a weird noise coming from the bottom of the cellar. She firmly picked up her wooden sword and went to look around.  
Behind a pile of empty barrels, she noticed a huge bulge under a blanket. Without a shadow of fear, she smack it hard and a painful groan came from it.

"Get out of there," she shouted, sharpening her sword at the bulge, despite trying to sound brave she was scared to death.

"Hi," a boy with raven hair and black eyes answered, his face was stained with soot.

"Who are you?" she asked, pointing her sword at him.

"My name is Roy, Roy Mustang," he said, extending his hand to her. "What about you?

"You don't care," she sharply answered sticking him with the tip of her sword.

"Okay," the boy smiled dropping the piece of cloth and sat silently looking at her with attention.

"What are you doing in my ship?" she asked again, placing her sword aside, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your ship? Ain't you too young to be a captain?" he mocked, standing up, it was a head taller than her, but that didn't scare her at all.

"My father is the captain," she said proudly, crossing her arms and frowning.

"So, what do you and your father the captain do?" he replied in a joking tone, leaning a little over her. Do you fish tuna?

"We are pirates," she replied in the same defiant tone he was employing.

"Wow, pirates, I've chosen an incredible ship," he enthusiastically said clapping his hands.

"The best of ships," she proudly corrected him. "The arrow of the seas is the envy of those who navigate the ocean."

Roy's stomach made a loud noise and he blushed right to his ears, sitting on the ground again. He crossed his legs under his ass and smiled in shame.

"Are you hungry?" she looked at him curiously. "Have you eaten anything since we departed?"

"Not really," he admitted, scratching his head in shame.

"I'll be right back."

She quit the cellar almost running and headed for the kitchens. She greeted the cook and, using her best pickpocketing skills, stole a piece of cheese and a piece of bread. Returned to the cellar, hiding her loot under the shirt. Found him where she had left, he smiled when she saw her arrive and had no choice but to give him another smile.

"Are you going to tell me your name? " he said, filling his mouth with food. "I want to know who my rescuer is."

"Elisabeth," she replied, sitting next to him, tearing the cheese into tiny pieces with her razor.

"Are you a girl?" he replied, choking on a piece of bread he had to spit out.

She gave a disgusted look and turned away from him.

"Are you a carnival monkey?" she looked at him from top to bottom, and he laughed.

His laughter was bright and full of life, when he smiled his eyes lit up and small dimples made in his cheeks.

"Are you a lady or a pirate?" he mocked with a little blow to the shoulder.

"I'll take your food," she grumbles, removing the bread from his reach. " Dummy."

"Don't get angry, Liz," he extended his hand towards her and smiled once more, his smile was quite sweet." Thanks for the food, you're amazing."

She felt the heat light up her cheeks and without knowing what to add sat next to him again to share that frugal meal. And as simple as that, she spent days and hours next to him, sitting on the floor relating things, explaining how a boat worked, how many people were needed to operate it. How wonderful it was to feel the breeze on the face, the sound of the waves and the smell of the ocean.

One night she fled from the kitchen with her pockets stuffed of bread and pieces of dried meat, the cook followed her to the cellar. And he discovered them. He made a fuss, shouted and called them everything. He snatched Roy by the arm and pulled him across the boat.

"Stowaway on board," he shouted, bringing him to the deck. "Look what I discovered."

"Overboard!" shouted the crew. " On top of the plank."

Roy looked at her full of panic, he didn't understand anything, everyone shouted and hit the wood with his feet and hands. His father and the helmsman approached to watch what was happening, while a sailor tied his hands and set him on the plank.

"Stowaway to the board!" chanted the crew laughing.

"No, leave him alone," she shouted with tears in her eyes, pulling on the clothes of the pirates who mocked and pushed her. " He has done nothing wrong."

"It's pirate law," said the boatswain, pointing out to Roy who didn't know what to do.

"I want to keep him," she begged with tears in her eyes. "Please... father... I've never demanded anything of you... please... I'll take care of him."

"It's not an abandoned dog, girl," Will interrupted staring at her severely. "It's just another mouth to feed."

"I will feed him of my food, don't hurt him," she begged, clutching Old Will's jacket. "Please, it's not fair. He's a good boy, don't hurt him. "

"We need another cabin boy. The boy seems agile and is quite scrawny he can sneak into every corner. Captain?" The helmsman asked without being able to hide a smile of complicity.

"Do as you please," his father snarled, turning around and going downstairs again.

"Thank you," she said joyfully, giving him a hug as the rest of the crew untied his friend and left him back on deck.

Roy, unaware of everything that had happened, fell to his knees and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, I'll show you the ship," she said, taking the hand of his friend, who hadn't recovered from the fright and started to run around the ship.

She explained what it was everything, what it was for, how it was used, she spoke very fast, but he seemed to understand everything. He nodded, laughing and following her wherever she went. They climbed to the top of the main mast, there was some fear in his eyes, but he smiled delightfully. He filled his lungs with oxygen and let out an exclamation of amazement.

"It's awesome," he whispered almost breathlessly. "I want to do this for the rest of my life. I want to own a boat and discover the world."

She laughed and outstretched her arms and sang at the top of her lungs:

 _" That is my ship my treasure,_  
 _that my god is the freedom,_  
 _my law, the force and the wind,_  
 _my only homeland the sea." *_ (2) _  
_

"What is it? It's so nice," he said, holding on to the mast, still afraid of the considerable height.

"An old pirate song," she answered without turning around.

"You have to teach it to me," he said full of enthusiasm.

"I have to show you a lot, cabin boy," she said, reaching out her hand to him to release. "Don't be afraid."

Roy squeezed her hand, approached her and without letting go of her hand he looked out at the horizon.

"I'm not afraid."

 **...**

 **September 1625**

 ** _High seas_  
**

Sometimes she sat gazing at him while she was working on other things. Roy was a restless guy. He couldn't be still. The sun had tanned his skin, and the long hours of work had defined his muscles. But he still kept his great smile and the dimples on his cheeks. And he kept laughing a lot and making her smile.  
He pulled the ratchet sail, which for some reason had got stuck on top of the mast. The sweat made his skin shine, his dark eyes were fixed on the rope as he pulled it tightly. He was no longer that gangly little boy.

"Focus," Will gave her a little push."The knots, girlie."

"Yup," answered as red as an eggplant trying to concentrate on what she was doing, or at least trying.

Roy ran up the ladder, Riza sighed, he was really good-looking. The wind disheveled his hair, and the sun made his skin shine. He had taken off his shirt, and you could see the scars of the blows he had received over the years.

Will coughed noisily and she returned to the practice of coastal knots.

"Liz, look," Roy yelled from the heights performing a cabriolet on the main post.

She smiled like an idiot and waved at him.

"That brat is an idiot," grumbled Old Will looking where she was looking." Boy, you're going to break your head! Quit playing the idiot and untie the candle!"he shouted in loud voice." Snotty brat," he grumbled again.

Riza laughed once more, thinking of dimples and black eyes.

 **...**

 **March 1626**

 ** _Tortuga._ **

She was really annoyed. Again she had to stay on the boat, while the rest of the crew had fun. She could never do anything, and nobody seemed to care. She couldn't deal in tobacco because she was too girlish and no one would take her seriously and she couldn't go out drinking in Tortuga because she was fourteen. She wasn't interested in the book she was reading. As a result she watched the wax of the candles melt against the table. Imagining figures in the small white drops.  
Until a few knocks on the door startled her.

"Come, kid," her father ordered in a harsh way without barely looking at her from the door frame.

"Aye, captain," she replied, rising from her seat and following him to the cabin.

Her father stood in the middle of the room and looked at her as if he had noticed her for the first time in a long time.

"Are you brave?" he asked in a grave, tense voice.

"Of course," she would achieve anything to demonstrate him that she was a obedient daughter.

"Are you a loyal pirate?" he repeated in the same monotonous tone of voice.

"Certainly, Captain," she was nervous and didn't know what to expect from all this, but she was willing to make anything, to prove to her father that she was worth it.

"Well, prove it. I need to rely on you with my most important secret, I'm asking you as a father not as a captain,"

"Yes, Father," she only desired him to be proud of her. To value her.

"I have to hide the treasure. They want to steal it. Someone is after it," he muttered more to himself than to her. "That bastard..."

"But father... nobody knows..."she stuttered not quite comprehending what she needed from her.

"It's important, will you do it?" he cut her. His eyes were cold, almost paranoid.

"Whatever it is, you can rely on me. I'll do whatever it takes,"

"Very well... I need a piece big enough," he muttered again between his teeth, thoughtful, as if he were thinking over and over again about the same idea. "Take off your shirt."

"Make what?" she asked puzzled, staring at him with her eyes wide open.

"I'm going to hide the code that guides to the treasure, just take off your shirt and stay very still," he said with an authoritative voice.

She obeyed instantly, her father ordered her to sit on the floor. She heard him shuffle through his things, saying nothing. She was terrified. But finally, her father needed her for something, finally she was valuable. Her heart beat very fast and she was so nervous that her whole body trembled.  
Her father placed a hand on her neck and forced her against the ground. At that moment she realized that he didn't even see her as a human being. She didn't expect that, the sharp, cold needle against her skin. She screamed in pain.

"Hold on. Are you a pirate or not?" he scolded her, raising his voice on a terrifying level.

The pain was excruciating, but she was shocked even to shake. The room was in total silence just her sobs could be heard. Although she tried to avert it, she implored him to stop, but her father ignored her. The chisel and needle against skin sounded like a melody. A sinister hammering. Her skin was raw, and every minute was more painful than the last. She clenched her fists and bit her lips to avoid screaming. So hard that she made them bleed.  
The tears ran down her cheeks. She was tired of begging. She took a breath and began to hum, focused on the song not to think about the pain.

 _"Sail, my sailboat,_  
 _Fearless;_  
 _That no enemy ship,_  
 _No storm, no good fortune_  
 _Your course reaches to twist,_  
 _Nor to contain your courage."_ * (3) _  
_

Her father finished and got up without adding a word. He stored the ink and needles in the box again and sat down at the table.

"You can leave, if you tell anything about this... I'll kill him," she didn't need to know who he was referring to, she wasn't naive and Hawkeye was capable of anything. "Do you understand? Nobody can know about the map."

"Roger, Father," she couldn't move, her legs hurt from spending hours in the same posture.

If she made any movement the skin on his back was sore and it was very painful. She leaned over to get her shirt and the pain paralyzed her. Dressing the shirt was hurtful, the friction on the recent wound was upsetting. She also dressed herself with her jacket so that no one would see the blood stains and ask questions that she couldn't answer.  
She was scared, hurt, she needed Roy. She nothing but wanted to be with him. Sit next to him and listen to his deep voice telling what he had done that night. Making her laugh. Making her forget that hideous night. She went on deck to wait for the rest of the crew to arrive.

When the men arrived, it was too late. They came back drunk and staggering, Roy wasn't with them.

"He doesn't back yet," Kimblee said as he walked by her side and notice her facing the dock. "He's really busy."

"What do you say?" she asked without looking at him, Kimblee was annoying, and he liked harming others, he constantly came up with the most hurtful way to say things, but he was extremely sincere.

"Your boyfriend," he stood up and smiled mockingly."He doesn't come back."

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrected him red with rage.

"Good, or else he would be cheating on you with a redhead with big tits," Kimblee pinched her cheek and performed a mocking gesture.

"What?" she asked naively without believing what he was relating her.

"Precious, a baby doll, I don't think he'll be back tonight, girl, he's occupied," he made a nasty gesture with his arms and laughed." By making things with true women."

She felt her heart break into pieces, Kimblee smiled evilly again, waiting for her to cry. But she didn't want to. She wasn't going to offer him the pleasure of laughing at her any more than he was already doing. She ran away.  
Her back hurt, her heart hurt, the tears burned on her cheeks. She didn't know where to go. She wanted to escape from there and find a place to hide from everything, from pain, from sadness, from the asshole Kimblee, from her evil father.  
There was a place on the ship that always been her refuge, a place where she felt safe.

"Little swallow..." Will said, sticking his head out under the helm. "What are you doing hiding there?"

"Nothing," she sobbed wiping her tears.

"One doesn't cry for anything," he said with a cheery smile. "What happened?"

That her heart was broken, that her father considered her a piece of parchment. That no one cared. That she was forced to be on the boat when others were pillaging or having fun. That for the most part of the crew she was nothing more than misfortune personified. And that for the unique person she wanted to be a girl for she wasn't.

"Do you like me?" she asked in bitter sobs.

"Of course, little one," Old Will held out his hand and she clutched him."You've always been my favorite."

"I'm a fool... I thought..." she looked at the floor embarrassed, her shoulders were shaking and she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Did that brat do something to you? If he's done something to you, I'll dangle him from the thumbs on the ratchet pole, he'll be shark meat, I'll eat his guts..."

"No, he did nothing wrong..." she hugged him and sighed in sorrow.

"Cut off his finger?" he clasped her by the shoulders and grimaced her."Without a finger you'll like him the same."

Riza laughed in tears and separated from her old helmsman.

"I'm truly sad," she smiled back with tears in her eyes. "But I'm strong, a pirate."

"That's right, little girl, and you're a better pirate than that ruffian," he gave her a firm grip on her shoulders and they both laughed.

 **...**

 ** _April 1629_**

 ** _Tortuga_  
**  
She was always in a bad mood, everything irritated her. She hated the memory of her father and Bradley because he had taken her home. She hated staying on land while Roy and Maes were hired on any ship. She hated walking around in those stupid dresses if she wanted to work in some tavern or sewing nets in the harbor. She hated stepping into the harbor in stormy nights with her heart in a fist. Looking at the horizon searching for their ship, unsure how skillful the helmsman commanding them would be.  
The unique thing that made her happy was to be with her sisters, the Midnight Mama's cats. Spending hours with Catalina playing cards and getting drunk. Explain the girls to fight and defend themselves. So she didn't feel so lonely, neither miss the sea, nor her friend.

She drank more than necessary and tried to feel loved in the arms of strangers. But she couldn't remember her first kiss or her first time, because she was drunk and hated it. As much as she despised herself. And she was incapable of feeling anything other than rage and apathy. Sometimes she regretted the simple fact of being.  
She felt a knot in her throat of bitterness and pain and squeezed her glass of rum.  
Catalina, without saying a word dropped the cards on the floor and moved closer to her.

"You don't have to be rough in front of me, Do you understand that?" she sighed and put her arms around her. "All that rage is going to consume you up from inside."

"I can't..." she replied, fighting back her tears. "I'm fine."

"I'm here anyway," she hugged her tightly. "Even if you are fine"

"I know," she answered, grabbing her friend's arms.

 **...**

 _ **November 1** **6** **34**_

 ** _Tortuga_  
**

They'd been drinking for hours and they were very drunk, she more than anyone. They bet and laughed in a fun game with the locals. Catalina, who had been in business for a couple of months, handed out beers and bottles of rum. Her laughter was cheerful and catchy. Once in a while Jean sat her down on his knees just for hearing her curse.  
The Sweet Kattalin had become a second home. They all shouted as they played, laughed and overacted. Arousing the curiosity of all customers.

She rose and threw the cards on the table. Swaying and with the glass still in her hand she headed for the door.

"Do you want to fight, sweetie?" proposed one of her game rivals when she went out to breathe the fresh air of the night.

"Ookey, let's go," she replied rubbing her hands and heading towards him.

"Riza, come here..." Roy clasped her by the arm and pulled her to where he was. He had come out of nowhere.

"He wants to fight with me" pointed to the man who kept laughing, leaning against the wall.

"Are you so drunk that you don't get the sexual hints?" Roy chuckled, placing one arm over her shoulder.

"What? I'm going to punch him," she turned completely but he grasped her arm again.

"I gotta get my money back," she separated from him and walked to the tavern door.

"You've expended all your money, Riza," Roy complained with his hands on his waist.

"I'll fight for him," she cried out in a cheerful mood.

She walked steadily, or at least that's what she believed, straight to the bar, but she stumbled on her own feet.  
Before meeting the ground with his teeth, Roy hoist her up in the air and hauled her on his shoulder like a potato bag.

"Are you kidnapping me, Captain?" she asked, smiling, shuffling the words.

"It was necessary," he replied, patting her butt softly.

"What if I scream? I look like a damsel in distress, kidnapped by a rough pirate," despite feeling a little dizzy she giggled softly.

Roy laughed and continued walking towards the ship. When he reached the stairs, he left her on the floor and as straight as she could she went to the cabins.

"That's my room," Roy whispered as he walked behind her.

"I know," walking around the room, she took off her jacket and boots, leaving them lying around without any care.

She jumped on the bed and without turning her eyes off him she began to unbutton her shirt, very slowly, as if each button becomes a challenge. She threw it on the bed. Underneath it, she wore a blue corset, which raised and shaped her breasts.

"That's why they were so..." Roy mumbled, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Can you even breathe with that on?"

"Do you like it?" she whispered, playing with the gold chain between her fingers.

"I like everything about you," Roy smiled, with one hand in his hair, nervous.

She brought her hand to the clip that held her hair, and shaking her head, let it fall on her shoulders. With a small jump she tried to get out of bed, but fell to her knees hitting the floor. She began to laugh, unable to get up.

"It's time for bed, Petty Officer," Roy said, gripping her by the waist and aiding her up.

"Don't you want to play with me?" she muttered, putting her hands around his neck. "I need someone to satisfy my needs."

"Is that supposed to be sexy?" he asked, laughing, trying to keep her on her feet.

She tiptoed, kissing his neck as she tried taking his shirt off.

"You're very drunk," he sentenced holding her hands.

"You're drunk too," she drew near him again to bite the lobe of his ear.

"Is your rule..." he sighed, making an enormous effort to contain himself.

"Disobey," she replied, sliding her hands inside of his shirt.

"No"

She felt Roy's hand on her back trying gently to untie her corset. When she was free, she dropped on the bed and looked at him with a frown.

"You're mean," she grumbled annoyed.

"Whatever you say," He said, lying next to her, smiling and running a hand over her face with tenderness.

"Don't smile like that," she chided him with a crooked nose.

"Why?" he asked, beaming, with the dimples marked on his cheek.

"It's a temptation... I adore your smile," she held his face with both hands. "The touch of your skin," she ran her hand around his neck and brought her face closer to his neck. "Your smell..." tilted her head on his chest and embraced him. "The sound of your voice in my ear, the way your heart beats," her eyes were closing. He was playing with her hair saying nothing, and her voice sounded sleepier every time. "Everything."

Roy's lips on her forehead filled her with warmth and covering them with one of the blankets he hugged her before she fell asleep.

 _ **...**_

 _ **April, 1636**_

 _ **Port Tortuga.**_

With the head between her arms and hands resting on the wall, she tried to recover her breath. She couldn't move and her legs were shaking. She was covered in sweat, exhausted.  
Roy with his back to the wall was panting exhausted. He looked at her with an knowing smirk and she smiled, breathing deeply.

"I won't be able to walk in weeks, Captain," she turned around and leaned by his side.

Without saying a word, he picked her up in his arms and carried to bed. She rolled over the sheets, and Roy fell face down beside her.

"Can you talk?" she asked incapable to mask the mocking tone in her voice.

He left up a hand to deny with it, keeping his head above the pillow. She burst into laughter and moved to bite on his shoulder. Roy raised his head and, with an unexpected, sudden movement, caught her in his arms.

"Do I have to grip you to keep you still?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna tie me up?" She laughed, removing his wet bangs from the face. "Sounds funny."

"Aren't you tired?" He glanced at her in disbelief.

"Yeah," said and caressed his cheek passing her hand over the neck and shoulders.

"Thank goodness!," he breathed a sigh of relief, resting his head on her chest. "Because I don't even have the strength to fall asleep."  
She slid an arm over his back and hugged him against her. It didn't take long for her to listen to her partner's soft snoring. She kissed his hair and careful to not waken him, picked up the sheets to cover themselves. She fell into sleep right away, too.

When she woke up was alone in bed and almost felt her heart stop. She rose from the bed in search of her clothes, still half asleep.

"Are you going somewhere?" she heard Roy's voice on her back and turned to look at him.

"Where were you?" she grumbled narrowing her eyes and left the boot back on the floor.

"Pissing," he replied, taking off his shoes and getting closer to her. She dropped on the bed and closed her eyes again. "Were you going to take advantage of my absence to run away?" he joked, getting into the bed next to her. "Did you steal my gold? I know where you sleep. Your cabin is on the other side of the wall."

"Shut up," she grunted, hiding herself with the sheets. "I want to sleep."

"I want other things..." He lifted the sheet, stood over her and began nibbling on her neck.

"I want to recover the Arrow," she said suddenly.

Roy, stood up dry, raised his head and looked at her puzzled.

"What did you say?" Roy sat on the bed and rubbed his face to brighten up.

"We can try, we have a good crew, they're young and tough," she also stood up and rested on him." If we plan a good attack..."

"No," he said seriously.

"No? Just like that?" she turned away from him skeptical.

"No, I don't intend risking my ship or the crew for any stupidity," he replied sharply, lying on the bed again.

"Stupid? That's what you think?" She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"It's risky," he extended his arm and gripped her by her wrist.

"Perhaps you're a coward," she shook her hand to break free and Roy sighed tired.

"I am the captain of this ship. I will not jeopardize our mode of existence, Riza," he explained calmly, sitting at the edge of the bed trying to reason with her.

"Is that your final word?" she asked bitterly, hands on her hip, unable to control her frustration.

"Yes"

"Okay, understood, Captain," she spoke in a sarcastic tone turning her back.

"You can't leave like that..." he insisted on moving closer to her.

"Really? Look how I do it, bye-bye," she said, putting on her boots and giving him one last angry look.

She closed the door behind her, and leaning against the wall rubbed the nose-bridge in an attempt to calm her mood. She hated arguing with him. But she was tired of him stalling on something that was important to her.

* * *

 *** NOTES : 1 - (Don't cry little fish : Gus Kahn y Franz Waxman)OST Capitain Courageus. 1936**

 **2-3 ( La canción del pirata : Jose de Espronceda) "The pirate's song" is a poem that all children in Spain have to study at school. ( or at least when I went to school.) It is one of the greatest exponents of Spanish Romanticism poetry. I translated it myself, so it's a free version. XD**

 **Hi!**

 **I think I've cheated a little here, with these little flashbacks, Instead of going straight to the story. I hope you like them.**

 **Gospealoak : I'm glad I surprised you! Thanks for your reviews! Yeah, Riza needed to be honest with Roy once and for all. :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **see you !**

 **pd: Ok sometimes when i save the document some words disapear, i dont know why! Does that happen to you, too?**


End file.
